Evenly Broken
by yassiiee
Summary: 17 years to the date; and now they’re back. But things aren’t as Bella suspected. What happens when she falls for someone she never knew she could, and what happens when Edward isnt happy about it? J&B/strong language sometimes, R&R dont like dont read :D
1. Chapter 1: She's like a star

**Hey guys, I'm yassiiee also known as yasemin. This is my first fanfic so far, I've only recently gotten the courage to start writing again and gotten even more courage to actually post it considering I like to just write for myself. Criticism is more then welcome, but if your just going to flame me saying "oh your story is shit, you should delete it now. You're the worst writer I've read" blah blah blah then don't waste your time, I'm here to improve my writing and to get my ideas out there. If you don't like the story then that's fine by me not everyone is going to like and If you do like the story well then I love you :D**

**Anyways off to the magical world of fanfiction now (:**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't think Stephenie Meyer lives in Melbourne so I guess I can't be her; yeah bummer I know.**

* * *

_Summary: 17 years to the date; and now they're back. But things aren't as Bella suspected. What happens when she falls for someone she never knew she could, and what happens when Edward isn't happy about it? J&B_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter one: She's like a star.

"Will you shut the hell up! Please!" I screamed out to Matthew. His music was deafening. I can never understand how someone can listen to 'She's like a star' By Taio Cruz on repeat; over and over and over and over and over and… well you get the picture.

"WHAT!?" He screamed back at me, obviously completely oblivious to how distracting his music was to the rest of us.

I ran up to his room in a split second and turned of his music.

"I said shut it. We don't want to hear 'She's like a star, like a star, star, star, star, like a star, star, star, star… over and over again. You may love the song but right now Sila and I completely_ loathe_ it."

He faked a gasp whilst his eyes grew wide, "How dare you! Taio Cruz is an amazing artist who has not made it mainstream yet, and you_ loathe_ his music? You should be respecting this man! His music is amazing, soulful, everything! How dare you!"

I stood there with my eyebrow raised and a slight smirk evident on my face.

"Ok, I'll shut up now." He lowered his now Golden-Blue eyes and his light brown hair fell over his face. Matthew was quite a gorgeous guy, but I could never see him more then a brother.

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the head then ran back to my room to continue on my drawing. It was a landscape drawing of what was outside my window. Beautiful green surroundings, tall luscious trees, pretty amazing place to live when you're a vampire, considering it never rains. So many memories this place holds. Little 'Ol rainy Forks, Washington. No matter how badly I was hurt in this town, I just had to come back here. I missed everything about it even though I was quite reluctant to come back here at the start I was afraid, I'm not quite sure of what but I was just afraid. While I was human I hated how it constantly rained and was always so cold. But now, it is perfect; it is home.

I have visited all the old places I used to, my old home which was now occupied by a lovely newlywed couple who had a young daughter. When I came back to Forks six months ago I went to check on Charlie; just to see how things were but found the newlyweds instead. I thought he moved out or something along those lines but when I made a trip to the local cemetery I found out that he hadn't moved; he had died. Extremely devastating but life has to go on. I just hope he had a good life without me.

I also visited Forks High and examined how much it had changed. The school had newer and better buildings which were an extreme plus for the students since they don't have to worry about something breaking and knocking them out. The environment was the same though. Green, green and oh yeah more green. But you have to love it, it just seems so inviting.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, earth too little 'Ol Bella" Sila sang in her striking voice. Her hair was tied into two pig tails on the sides of her head and her Golden-Green eyes were shining meaning she was happy.

"Why yes little 'Ol Sila?" I replied trying to imitate her sing-song voice.

"WE GET TO START SCHOOL TOMORROW!" I nearly fell off my bed from her unexpected screaming. Sila was tiny but god did she have a loud voice.

I groaned. I was going to school to look out for Sila and Matthew, ever since they had been changed they never really came into contact with so many humans at one time and they have been around for over twenty years; I guess they liked privacy. I trusted them, I knew they could handle themselves but I just wanted to make sure that they were ok, that if they got into a fight; god forbid, that they wouldn't hurt the person and that they would just walk away. But knowing them they would never walk away; stubborn is what they call themselves but I honestly think idiotic fits better. I was also going because I could not handle staying home with nothing to do, I wasn't going to let them have all the fun.

"Why Sila I am quite aware of that, and I have to admit I'm pretty excited too, I'm sick of staying at home and doing nothing all day."

"I know! I'm happy that we're finally just staying put in a town and not moving around. Really takes a toll on you when you move around twenty-four-seven." Her smile grew and I knew that she was thinking about meeting new people, dressing up and the love of her life; Matthew.

"Sila why don't you go share your excitement with Matthew, I'm sure he needs some of that right now" She gave me a million dollar smile and made her way to Matthews's room.

Sila and Matthew reminded me so much of my old best friend Alice Cullen and her husband Jasper. Great vampires they were same with their family. I know they left me, and I know that if they didn't leave 17 years ago then I would never have been bitten by Victoria and her bitch Julian; pssh so much for 'James was my mate" blah blah blah. But I can't blame the Cullen's; sure they didn't have to leave me in my time of need since I was human and a danger magnet. The only person I can blame is myself for trusting Edward with my heart and soul. I was blinded by love for him and didn't realize that he didn't actually love me; even though deep down inside I knew it was too good to be true.

I can forgive them for leaving me, but I will never forget.

But that's all in the past, no need to dwell on it anymore I have a life ahead of me.

But if I ever do meet the Cullen's again, I'll thank them for giving me the chance to meet the two most incredible people on the earth; Sila and Matthew.

**Reviews please; really want to know how my first chapter has been (:**

**Cheers; yassiiee**


	2. Chapter 2: What shiny new Ferrari?

**Omg, I love you all so much! I've already gotten a few reviews, had someone favourite my story and been put on story alert. You guys have no idea how much that means to me, when I opened up my emails and saw I had heaps of emails im like YAY EMAILS! And then I realized what they were for and im like YAY YAY YAY! Im like so happy now. Thank you guys so much and I hope you all keep reading my story!**

**Critisism is more than welcome as always. Im writing this story for myself but also for you guys, If there is something missing or I screwed up somewhere or anything just tell me. I want you guys to enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. **

**Anyways this is getting waayyy to long. Enjoy Chapter 2**

* * *

_**Chapter two: What shiny new Ferrari?**_

"Bella, get your butt down here!" Sila yelled out to me. I will never understand what enjoyment she gets out of yelling out everything

"Argh! Im coommiinngg!" I groaned. This better be a good day, or I'm going to be one pissed off vampire.

I got off my bed and made my way to the bathroom to have a long warm shower. I loved showering in my human life because it relaxed me and I still love it now in my vampire life. When I got out I headed straight for my closet. I picked out a black smurfette t-shirt and light blue jeans. Black flats, black knuckle duster earrings and a grey hoodie with a fur rimmed hood. I made my way back to the bathroom to apply some black eyeliner, nude eye shadow, and mascara, just a smidgen of blush and lip balm. I never knew I could ever love make-up and clothes so much. I parted my hair down the centre and blow-dryed my hair into semi-loose curls. My deep brown hair fell nicely down the middle of my back.

I slowly made my way downstairs only to be greeted by two very happy looking vampires; something has to be up.

Sila was wearing a heart tattoo denim mini skirt with footless tights and a tank top with a barely recognizable camel on the front. She had black and white flats on with a white hoodie on which had fluro sunglasses on it. She also had on an American eagle necklace which had love engraved on it and her hair was spiked up into a slight mo-hawk which was blonde with pink tips. The back of her hair was V'd down to the middle of her back and was a very dark brown which looked absolutely _hot!_ She had on light make-up which consisted of mascara, eye shadow, blush, eyeliner and lip gloss.

Matthew had on a blue plaid shirt with black skinny leg jeans and white, red and black vans. He had on a stainless steel bracelete which had Sila's, Matthews and my own name engraved on it. His hair was cut short on the side of his head and kept long on the top which he had spiked up into a bit of a mo-hawk. You can guess which two out of the three matched.

"Wow, you guys look hot" I smiled at them.

"Why thank you. Well Sila and I have a present for you and we know you're going to love it" Matthew beamed back at me whilst I was scowling at the both of them.

"I.am.going.to.kill.you.both!" I screeched. I have hated being bought things since I was young and it's not going to change any time soon.

"Shut up drama queen, and follow us to the lovely garage" Oh shit, they bought me a car. The last time they bought me a car it mysteriously disappeared and was replaced by a new house in Melbourne, Australia.

We all walked into the garage, Matthew and Sila first and me behind them with a blindfold on; what was the blindfold for? Who knows? When they finally took off my blindfold I screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ARE YOU GUYS FOR REAL?" I must have taken them by surprised because they had fallen into a crouching position ready to pounce on the next thing that moves.

"Wait, what the hell you like it? Naww I wanted to keep it for myself" Matthew whined.

"Guys, I love you both so fucking much! Thank you!" I was ecstatic. They had bought me a yellow Ferarri F430 spider. This car was fucking _hot!_

"You're welcome," Sila said with a massive grin on her face "and before you ask what it was for it's for being an amazing sister to us. We love you heaps"

"Naww guys I love you both too!" I told them while hugging them.

"Ok, ok, enough of the mushy stuff lets jump in Sila's Honda Civic. Why we have a convertible in a town like this I will never know" Before Matthew couldn't even finish his sentence Sila and I were already in the car. Me in the passenger's seat and Sila in the driver's seat.

"Oh fuck you both." Matthew complained.

* * *

"Oh, My, God! We're here so early!"

"Matthew shut up and, stop whining you're giving Sila and me a headache!"

"Yeah well guess what Bella, WE CANT GET HEADACHES!"

"Matthew I swear to god I will kill you right now if you don't shut up!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! GOD!"_ shit _I wasn't expecting Sila to jump in, usually she just lets us battle it out hmm guess she's just completely over it.

When it was ten minutes until school started the three of us filed out of the car and headed towards the reception.

"Good morning you three must be the new students" The receptionist smiled warmly at us, she wasn't as creepy as the receptionist back when I was human.

"Hello, yes that's us. I'm Isabella Shawn and this is my cousins Sila Munroe. Right behind us is Matthew Pryce. "

"It's nice to meet you. I'm sure you will all fit in nicely and get along with the students." She started looking through some papers on her desk which I'm assuming were our schedules and school maps.

"Here are your schedules and maps around the school, have a good day"

We walked outside and saw that more students had arrived for school.

"So what do you guys have first?" Matthew asked with his eyebrow slightly raised.

"Well I have Art, what about you Bella?"

"I have English. Matt?"

"Math's"

"Shit, I hope I'm in one of your two classes sometime during the day or I'm going to commit suicide." Sila could be so dramatic sometimes, and yet I'm called the drama queen.

"Yes well Sila good luck with that and I will see you both at lunch. Have fun guys and be careful" I smiled at them then made my way to my first class; English with Mrs. Brown.

I quickly walked through the corridor since I was already late. When I made it to the door I could already feel the stares of my fellow peers on my face. Shit this is going to be a long day.

xox

Finally it was lunch time and I met Sila and Matthew outside of the cafeteria. We walked in and made our way to buy some food for us to "eat" which really all we do is stare at and wonder if its actually food or not. We found an empty table on the left side of the room and sat down immediately. Then something hit me like a ton of bricks, stupid expression to use I know because I'm a vampire and the bricks would crumble into thousands of pieces if they hit me. The smell was so sweet and there was more then one so I couldn't differentiate any of them. I looked around the whole room when I saw them. A group of vampires sitting in the corner a table down from us staring off into space. All of them were stunningly gorgeous as all vampires are and so familiar. At that instance one of the males looked up and we locked eyes. His golden eyes were staring back into my golden brown eyes. _It can't be him._

"Bella" he breathed.

_Oh shit! It is him._

**Yay chapter two dudes. R&R please.**

**I know they may not be the longest chapters but i shall be making them longer and longer. I dont care if i put in random shit happening to them I WILL MAKE THEM LONGER! bwaahahah evil face**

**Oh yeah for the outfits they wore to school i have them on my polyvore account, i shall be attempting to put that on my page. Lets hope i get it to work :)**

**yassiiee-**


	3. Chapter 3: Uh Oh

**Wooo chapter 3; enjoy.**

**There is an a/n at the bottom, read it please (:**

_**Chapter 3: Uh, Oh.**_

I froze, not knowing what I was supposed to do.

Should I run? Should I confront them?

Shit, shit _shit!_

I looked at each of them and they slowly started recognizing me. I saw the sadness and regret in their eyes. But why regret, regret for coming back to Forks because im here?

I don't now, but all I do know is I should get my ass out of here as quite as I can.

So I did the only thing in my mind that was acceptable; I ran.

I got up from the table, grabbed my bag and quickly got made my way out of the cafeteria.

Sila and Matthews thoughts ran threw my mind

_Where are you going Bella? _I heard Matthew ask

_Bella! What's wrong? _

_Sila what's going on with her?_

_I can't explain now _I yelled to them.

Then I heard him call out to me

"Bella, wait!" That just made me want to get out of there quicker.

I made my way into the reception and told the receptionist that I was feeling extremely sick and that I needed to go home. With a bit of help from my 'charm' she gave in and let me go home.

I didn't bother driving back. I threw the keys under the car so Sila and Matthew could drive back after school and made my way into the forest.

* * *

SPOV (Sila's point of view)

I saw Bella walk out of the cafeteria doors and that's when the smell hit me.

_Vampires!_

Oh, my, god how could I be so oblivious? They were there the whole time and I didn't even realize!

I slowly turned around and saw a group of vampires sitting a table away from us. All of there eyes were a golden colour. They must be vegetarian vampires.

_Matthew, look behind me. Table of vampires, was that the reason that Bella ran? Does she know them? _I thought to Matthew.

_How the fuck did we miss them? I'm not sure, it could be. Reckon we should go over there and speak to them?_

_Yeah, let's go._

We both got up and walked human speed to the group of unknown vampires. We pulled out two seats and sat next to them.

"Hi I'm Sila and this is my mate Matthew. Who are you?" I asked nervously. I hope they're good vampires, because I'm really not in the mood to fight I mean this top is new I don't want to ruin it!

"Hi! I'm Alice and we're the Cullen's," wow she was small, well at least I'm not the only one that's that small now. She had short black hair which was cut in layers. She also had a side fringe which stopped just above her eyes. She was such a cutie.

"This is Rosalie" She pointed to a blonde woman who was stunning to say the least. Her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail and her fringe was left out. She was so gorgeous.

"Over there is Emmett" She then pointed to a guy who was massive. He had muscle coming out everywhere. His hair was short and cut into choppy layers with a fringe that ended above his eyes.

"And over there is Jasper" He smiled at Matthew and myself shyly. He had honey blonde hair and a side fringe that fell over his eyes. He was pretty tall and well built but no where near like that Emmett guy.

"Was that Bella that just left?" Jasper asked me. It took me by surprise. How did he know her?

"Uhmm yeah it was. We're not quite sure why she left but now I'm guessing it was because of you guys? Am I right?"

"Uhh yeah that was probably because of us." Alice smiled sheepishly. "Well it all started off 17 years ago…"**(A/N just telling them about when they first met back in Twilight.) **

"They were dating for a while, and we all thought it was genuine, we thought they were to spend the rest of their lives together. They were so happy, then one night Edward came home and told us that we were leaving." Alice finished.

"Woah, no wonder she ran off when she saw you guys. I know we're vampires and everything but shit you guys are heartless" Matthew whispered harshly towards them. They all had looks of sadness and regret evident on their faces, even Rosalie did too.

"By the looks on your faces I'm guessing you never wanted to leave her?"

"Yeah, your right. It was that asshole Edwards fault. He left her for another chick! And not just anyone he left her for Tanya that sl.."

Before Alice could finish Emmett cut her off.

"I know! That little whore. We had to leave Forks because Edward fucked it up! I love Bella like a little sister. She was family to us and because he was screwing another chick he made us leave. He kept threatening us saying 'If you don't leave her alone I'll kill myself, I'll go to the Volturi and get them to kill me' blah blah blah."

"Wait so he left her for another human or vampire?" I asked

"Vampire, she's from the Denali coven up in Alaska." Jasper answered for me. He seems really sweet, but he barely speaks. I wonder what's up with that.

"Woah that's so harsh. What a bastard! If I ever see him I swear I will kill him myself. As If you can do that to someone you apparently love and would die for. What a conniving little..." I stopped to try and think of a word to use, but since I couldn't think of one I just sat there silently looking at everyone, waiting for someone to say something, but instead I was given questioning looks. "I don't have a word to say." And I left it at that.

"Wait, why didn't you guys just let him go to the Volturi and be killed?" Matthew asked.

"Our mother wouldn't let us, or we most definitely would of" Alice responded. You could tell she wasn't happy with what Edward had done.

"It's not like we still don't love Edward, we just hate how he went about things." Wow Jasper said another thing. That's like what the third thing he's said?

"Wow. I hope Bella's ok. Where's Edward now? He's not coming here is he?" I asked concerned about whether that son of a bitch would be making an appearance in our lives or not.

"Edward and Tanya are making their way down here now. They'll both be coming to school tomorrow, at the latest Wednesday. They have their own house so they'll be staying there."

"Hold up a second, so he broke Bella's heart, he's moved on to a well lets call her an unpaid prostitute, he's going to be living in the same state as us and he's going to be attending school with us? Bella's not going to be that happy about this. She'll probably end up killing him herself." Matthews's remark about an unpaid prostitute got quite a few laughs out of us.

"I wonder why she never told us about him though…" Matthew began to say and then it hit me.

"Omg! She did tell us Matt! Remember how she was reluctant to come to Forks because there were so many bad memories there and when we asked her she only said that 'My heart was broken and taken away from me in this town' and when we told her we didn't get it she said that there were two meanings. I already knew that she was changed in Forks but now, I guess Edward was the other part."

"Oh shit. Maybe we shouldn't have begged her to come here. This will probably be too much for her." Was all he said then the bell rang.

**R&R sweethearts. Please :D**

**Firstly I wont be updating without a minimum of three reviews. I'm happy with max five reviews. Even if it just says 'Update please' or something short I don't mind. So minimum three reviews and max five, if I get more then that then heck I will be mighty happy and probably post another chapter asap.**

**Oh and if anyone has any suggestions on what Bella's, Sila's and Matthew's powers should be then feel free to let me know (:**


	4. Chapter 4: Little Sun

**Disclaimer: I, yassiiee am not Stephenie Meyer, even though it would be freakin' awesome if I was :D**

_**Chapter 4: Little sun**_

**(Bella's POV)**

I was aimlessly walking through the forest. I didn't really care where I went I just needed to get away from _them._ They ruined my life. They were supposed to be my family and they abandoned me. They were so selfish that they didn't even care about what happened to me and how I would react. Heck even if Edward had a new lover and they still lived in Forks I would actually be fine with that. As long as I knew I still had my other family. Of course I would still love him and be upset that he had found someone else, but at least I would have Alice, Emmett, Esme and heck even Jasper just to help me through it. But they all left. And now they're back. Well four of them are back. I don't know if I can live here anymore with them so close to me. I don't want to associate myself with them anymore. They left me to try and fend for myself. They had already brought me into the world of vampires and werewolves and then they leave me. What was I supposed to do when Victoria and Julian attacked me? I was still human I couldn't do anything.

I know I should forgive them, but it's so much harder then I thought it would be. I was willing to forgive them when I hadn't seen them in seventeen years. I was hoping that I would never see them again which was a bit stupid because I was bound to see them sometime in my lifetime considering they live until they've been burned. I just don't know if I can let them back in my life. They abandoned me and now they're back? It can't go back to the way it used to be, maybe in time, but that's what I need, _time._

Before I knew it I was back home. Wow time sure does fly when you're walking around the forest trying to get away from people, well vampires.

I walked into the house and up the two flights of stairs to my room. I pulled out my laptop and connected it to the speakers and opened up itunes. I played it on shuffle and the first song that came on was Halo by The Pussycat Dolls.

_I can make love feel just like heaven (oh)  
I can be a little devil in bed and (oh)  
Even clean and cook your breakfast  
But I'm not perfect, I  
I can take off when need your time (oh)  
I can cheer lead you for on the sideline (oh)  
Whisper in your ear so divine  
But I'm not perfect, I_

Hope you can forgive me baby  
For all the mistakes I've made (ah)  
Be patient with me, babe  
I'm just tryin' to make my way (oh)  
I'm not a superhero  
Sorry I couldn't save the day (ah)  
Believe me when I say

I've always loved this song. For a bunch of Burlesque dancers and singers they have some amazing songs.

_That I'm sorry I couldn't wear your  
Halo, Halo, Halo, Halo  
Sorry I couldn't be your  
Angel, Angel, Angel, Angel  
I'm sorry I couldn't wear your  
Halo, Halo, Halo, Halo  
Sorry I didn't stroke your  
Ego, Ego, Ego, Oh No  
I was with him but I guess I wasn't able  
I'm sorry I couldn't wear your halo  
Halo, Halo_

He always said I was an angel. He proclaimed that he had never felt this way about anyone ever before, but typical Bella went and believed him. I believed all this shit he told me. I was willing to end my human life for him because I thought that we were truly meant to be together. He told me we were.

_Now it's like you never knew my heart  
I swear sometimes you are  
So hard on me cause I'm not everything  
That you want me to be  
I'm so sorry  
I didn't want you to see me this way  
I'm so sorry  
I didn't mean to fall from grace  
I didn't mean to fall from grace_

'_I swear sometimes you are so hard on me cause I'm not everything that you want me to be, I'm so sorry' _If I ever see Edward, I think I will apologize to him, apologize for not being what he wanted and needed and apologize for being stupid enough to believe him. Apologize for giving him my heart and soul and for giving him the opportunity to ruin me.

The next song that played was 'New kids on the block featuring Lady Gaga – Big Girl Now' and I have to admit, for guys that are like in their forties they make pretty good music.

I turned the music up as loud as it would go and started dancing around the whole house while singing at the top of my lungs

"I ain't that little girl no more, not no more, that's for sure, Boy, get ass out on the floor, lets explore, lets explore"

"You know I like the way you move it!"

"With a body like that you've got a grown man ready to _blow_" Haha, blow, I thought to myself. Childish I know but I needed things to make me happy right now and stupidly enough that did.

"I'm big boy, you're a big girl now, I'm a big girl, you're a big boy now, Back in the day, when I was young (Kinda dumb) But I always knew I'd be the one (Now, here you come), Gonna get you wet, gonna make you sweat. Gonna give you something you ain't never gonna forget"

And most of the day proceeded in the same manner. Me singing to random songs that plays on itunes.

* * *

**(Matt's POV)**

It was last period, and I had Chemistry. The teacher, Mr. what-ever-his-name-is was talking about who knows what. I was too concerned about Bella. My sister Bella was doing who knows what who knows where. What if she left and we can't find her? I hope she's ok.

_Sila, what are we going to do? _I thought to Sila

_Babe, I do not have a clue. We could invite them over so they could try and sort things out but that could also make things worse. We could not do anything and hope that they work it out or it all blows over._

_I'm worried about her. I hope she's ok._

_I know honey, but she's smart, she won't do something stupid. _Sila said trying to reassure me

_What if she leaves?_

_She'll tell us first. She won't leave without speaking to us about it first._

Just then the bell rang and we both got up at a fast human speed and made our way to the car park.

When we got there we saw that the car was still there.

"Where do you reckon she put the keys this time?" I asked.

"Uhm, good question?"

I looked around the car when I spotted something under the car. I pulled out the keys and held them up triumphantly.

"Look what I have" I smiled.

"Hey uhm Sila, Matthew, do you guys mind if we come around to see Bella?" I turned around to a sad looking Alice.

"Uhm we're really not sure Alice. We don't know if she wants to see you guys and we don't want you to come over and she loses it." Sila explained which was so true. What if they came over and she lost it? What could we do then? It would be our fault for letting them come over.

"Plleeaassee" Emmett begged.

"If she wants us to leave then we'll leave straight away. We just want her to hear our side of the story and that none of us wanted to leave her. We love her; she's our family for god's sake!" Alice had a point.

"Sila I think we should let them, Bella needs to hear their side, and if she honestly doesn't want to then they'll leave and try again another time."

"Ok, but be gentle. She's extremely shocked to see you guys, so take it easy."

We all got into our cars; The Cullen's following, as we made our way back home. Let's hope Bella doesn't get to upset, let's just hope she's still there.

* * *

**(Jaspers POV)**

I really hope Bella's ok.

When I first met her over 17 years ago I never took a second glance at her because she was Edwards and I had Alice.

Bella was content with her life and I was content with mine.

She was the light in our little family. She's what made everyone happy without even trying, and all because of Edward we had to leave our own little sun.

I know I never spoke or interacted with Bella as much as everyone else but it doesn't mean she isn't my little sister, I still love her. And ever since Alice and I broke up I've been realizing that even more.

Of course me being the Empath, I can feel everyone's feelings, and since Bella was with us she was usually always happy which made me happy. I haven't really been happy since she's left, either it's because no one else is happy and I'm just feeling their emotions or it's actually me not happy because she isn't here.

I remember when I nearly killed her when she was human on her birthday. That was a horrible day; I can never forgive myself for nearly murdering my little sister. That day was also the day Edward found an excuse to leave Bella. Blaming it on the fact that we were to dangerous for her and not telling her that he'd actually moved on to someone else, someone no one in our family even liked. Pretty pathetic if you ask me. Sure I love my brother, but I never knew he was capable of something like this, he was never the type of person to lie and cheat maybe it was Tanya's bad influence or he was actually like that and none of us thought anything more of it.

Before I realized we were even driving we stopped in front of Bella's, Sila's and Matthew's house. It was very modern but still had that classic feel to it. The house was white with red windows and doors and grey roofing. It looked very homey; you could see a happy family living in a house like this.

We got out of the car and were bombarded with the song 'Brighter by Paramore' playing throughout the house.

"Hey, I love that song." Emmett said. Wait what? I had to do a double take just to make sure it was him saying it.

"Since when?" I asked, "You're more of an R n B and Hip Hop person."

"Hey I can listen to other songs as well, gosh."

"You guys ready?" Sila asked us. One by one we all nodded. We were ready; we've been ready for seventeen years.

Let's just hope she doesn't kick us out and lets us hear what we have to say, we need our little sun back.

**Reviews; **

**See I'm sort of like a vampire, but I don't survive on blood I survive on REVIEWS!**

**If I don't get enough reviews then I'll die, do you guys want me to die?**

**Person down the back: Yes!**

**Me: -Pulls out shot gun- Still want me dead?**

**Person down the back: No!**

**Me: Then review!**

**Person down the back: -Runs to find a computer- Way ahead of you sweetheart!**

**Yay reviews. :D**

**Once again 3-5 reviews and i will update straight away, but of course more reviews are welcome, duh (:**


	5. Chapter 5: No Maine Coon for Emmett

**I know I havent updated in ages; and im really sorry. I have excuses buh im sure you guys don't really care about that. Hopefully since school is calming down a tiny bit I can start updating more frequently but exams start pretty soon so its gonna slow down again. Argh school interupts everything. If I don't update frequently during school then just wait a few weeks for when school holidays start and I'll start writing and updating heaps more.**

**Sorry for not updating in ages guys, hope your all still reading my story.**

**Pumpkins for all!**

* * *

_**Chapter four: No Maine Coon for Emmett.**_

**(Alice POV)**

We walked up their front porch and through their front door. It was not what I expected. There house looked _amazing!_ The walls were painted a lovely lime green with medium brown paneling **(I can't remember what its called but it's the bits that are at the bottom of the walls how they kinda stick out a bit)**. The hallway lead off to five separate rooms. On the left was the study/library whatever you wish to call it and the 'kitchen' which I'm guessing is never used. On the right was the living room and dinning room and up the stairs were what I'm guessing as the bedrooms. The hallway also had photo frames hanging from the walls. The one closest to me was of Bella, Sila and Matthew. They were on a beach wearing their swimsuits. The sky was cloudy and the only thing sparkling on them were their eyes; they looked extremely happy. A little further down there was a photo frame hanging near the kitchen door, but it wasn't a photograph it was a painting of green surroundings, I'm guessing it was somewhere in Forks since it appeared like Forks' many forests so badly. As we stood in the doorway admiring everything we saw a blur rush down the stairs and head into the kitchen.

"Here Pikachu! Come here baby, where are you?" The blur asked.

I looked over at Sila and Matthew who were cracking up laughing. The blur then moved in to the dining room.

"I'm guessing that's Bella, but what the hell is she doing?" Emmett asked.

"She's trying to find her cat, which happens to be named Pikachu." Matthew answered. **(One of my cats is actually named Pikachu :D)**

As Bella emerged from the dining room we saw her holding a kitten which was brown with a white chest and paws. It had a long tail which was fluffy and his ears were pointed with its fur. It was a gorgeous kitten.

"What sort of cat is that? Its paws are massive and it's so tiny!" Emmett asked. I could tell he was more then interested in what sort of cat it was considering his eyes were now black.

"It's a Maine Coon Emmett and don't even bother thinking about eating him, because I will kill you if you even touch him. Kapeesh?"

"Kapeesh" Emmett smiled.

"Uhmm, Bella?" I called to her. I tried looking into the future but couldn't see anything. Let's hope this is a good thing.

"Yes Alice?"

"Do you mind if we have a little chat?" I prayed, and prayed and prayed to myself that she would let us.

She hesitated for a moment, deciding whether or not she should let us.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

"Sure." I answered her. Wait What!? I just agreed to speak to them? Oh god I am so screwed!

I walked into the living room and sat in the armchair closest to the window. I put Pikachu on my lap and she relaxed instantly.

"So…" I hesitated. Did I really want to speak to them? Did I really want to know the bullshit they want to feed me? But I might as well, its better then wondering for the rest of eternity. "What did you guys want to speak about?"

They all started speaking at once,

"We are SO SORRY! We didn't want to leave…"

"Bella we honestly wanted to stay with you, were sorry for what we did…"

"It was all the assholes fault! He shouldn't have done what he did…"

"Please forgive us for what we have done and for hurting you so badly…"

I was watching the in complete shock while Sila and Matthew sat in the love chair in the corner laughing, and just watching the rest of us.

"Woah, guys calm down. And please speak one at a time I can not understand what the hell is going on!"

"Bella we want to apologize for leaving you when we did, you have to understand we left because we were forced to." Alice explained. Forced to leave, why? And by who?

"Why would someone force you to leave me?"

"It was Edward; he told us that if we didn't leave you alone that he would go to the Volturi and end his life." Jasper answered. That bastard! Why would he act like that? What is that assholes problem!? Why would he want them to leave me alone? Did I do something wrong? Was it me? But before I could ask anything Rosalie broke me out of my thoughts.

"Bella you must understand that we never wanted to leave you. Even though I was so cold hearted to you I still considered and still do consider you family."

That shocked me. Rosalie actually liked me? She thought I was family huh, how sweet even if she acted like a complete bitch.

I smiled at her; she had never spoken to me so kindly before.

"Thank you" I said barely a whisper.

She smiled back at me "You are very welcome, and you must know that what Edward has done is completely inexcusable. We all love you, and if we all had the chance we would of stayed with you all those years, if we had the chance we would still be with you. But we did this so our idiotic brother wouldn't go ending his life…"

"Plus Esme didn't want him to go kill himself, of course she loves you, she misses you everyday but its Edward he's done it before, so he'd do it again. And yeah we didn't want him to die to and we thought that you would be safe, well safe enough until Edward left and we could come back to you." Emmett cut in.

"No I understand that part, if I was in Esme's position I would feel the same." I replied. I could never make them choose either me or Edward, I would never stoop that low.

"Well after Edward moved away, we all tried searching for you, we came back to Forks but we found out you had gone missing and were presumed dead. We didn't know whether to believe it or not, so we went back home. A few years later we moved and came back to Forks, we missed you to much so we thought that coming back to Forks would bring back better memories, and then we found you." Jasper concluded. I couldn't contain my smile. At least they still loved me and still wanted me, heck they even tried looking for me. But what happened to Edward?

"What about Edward?" I asked, their faces turned from anger, to disgust, and then staying on disappointment. "Is there something I've missed?"

"He's with the leader of the Denali clan, Tanya." Alice answered.

"Oh, I always knew there was something between them by the way he spoke so highly of her and such. It was all those little gestures he did that made it seem possible." I sat there thinking about those times he spoke about her how his eyes would light up, how his voice would change. It was so obvious and yet I didn't want to believe it.

"If he loved her while I was with him, then why the hell did he want to be with me?" I asked completely pissed off.

They all looked at one another, trying to figure it out. But they were stumped, they didn't know the reason.

"He wanted my blood" I answered

They all looked at me shocked.

Then they all started speaking at once, again;

"NO! Bella how can you say that…"

"That cant be it Bella, and you know it…"

"If that's the only reason he wanted you then I'll kill him! I'll make sure I put the Volturi to shame with what I do to him..."

"I highly doubt that was the reason, it has to be something else…"

"Guys, please speak one at a time." I asked. They were pretty damn good at confusing a vampire.

"Look guys it doesn't really matter all that matters is that I never see his disgusting face again." As soon as I said this their eyes went wide and their mouths fell open slightly.

"What?" I asked them.

"Nothing!" They answered in unison.

"Bullshit! Answer me guys."

But they wouldn't budge. They just sat as still as a statue just staring.

I heard Sila and Matt chuckle in the corner, they must know.

"How about you guys tell me then." I asked Sila and Matt. They instantly stopped chuckling and just looked at each other.

"Nah I think I'm going to go for a walk, what about you Sila, will you accompany me, my love?" Matt asked Sila. Great now no one is going to tell me. Argh. This is extremely frustrating.

"Bella," Yes! Jasper is going to answer me. Finally. "He should be here tomorrow, if not then at the latest Wednesday."

"Oh, you've got to be SHITTING ME!" I screamed practically jumping out of my seat and making Pikachu go flying. He can't be coming here! Why does he want to continuously ruin my life!

"He will be attending school with us as well." Jasper quietly added. Probably afraid that I would have another outburst of emotions. Then I suddenly felt calmer.

I smiled evilly "Thanks for that Jasper"

His eyebrows furrowed and said "Uhm, your welcome Bella."

But I just kept smiling.

"But it's good because they're staying at their own house so you can come over whenever you want!" Alice said. "Oh, only if you want to." She quickly added.

I sighed, I couldn't stay mad at these guys; they're my family as well as Sila and Matthew.

"Look guys, I forgive you. I admit what you guys did to me was completely selfish considering you already brought me into the world of 'mythical creatures' and then left me to try and fend for myself. I was a human I couldn't fight against Vampires or anything else. But I'm not angry with you guys, and I hope you know that. The person I'm angry with is Edward for leading me on and I'm angry at myself for believing him." I took an unneeded breath to stop myself from tearing up. "But I'm happy your all back in my life again, I've missed you guys so much."

After my little speech they all looked extremely happy so I got up of my chair and stood in the middle of the room with my arms spread wide. They still looked happy but also slightly confused.

"I want a group hug guys, god have you all been living under a rock for the past seventeen years or something?"

They all got up and we all had a group hug. It was pretty cute I have to admit. At some point Sila and Matt made their way into the group hug as well and we all just stood there in each others embrace just enjoying each others company, that is until someone's phone rang.

* * *

**(Rosalies POV)**

I felt the vibrations in my pocket and instantly answered it not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hello Rosalie dear, its Esme. Where are you four? School finished more then an hour and a half ago; you haven't gotten into trouble have you?" Esme asked in her motherly voice, getting ready to scold us if we had done something wrong.

I giggled, "No Esme, we haven't gotten into any sort of trouble, if anything something amazing has happened." And it was true, our family was not the same without Bella in it, and even me, Rosalie Hale, can admit that. In a way she made our lives more livable.

"Oh really dear? How lovely, what's happened that is so amazing?"

"Well, we found Bella." I answered.

I waited and waited for an answer but got none. I looked at my phone to see if she had disconnected but it hadn't.

"Esme?" I asked.

_2 minutes 23 seconds, 2 minutes 24, 2 minutes 25, 2 minutes 26, 2 minutes 27, 2 minutes 28…_

"Esme, have you died or something?" I kept waiting and waiting for her to say something.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked me; I just shrugged my shoulders.

From the corner of my eye I saw Alice's eyes glaze over and instantly stop moving. _This vision better be about why Esme isn't answering me. _I thought.

Alice shook her head and said "Its ok she just passed out"

"WHAT!?" We all yelled.

She started laughing. "No I'm joking, she dropped the phone and ran to get Carlisle who is at work."

"Crazy woman." I muttered under my breath which caused everyone to start giggling.

I hung up and sent her a text message saying _Call me back once you've picked up the phone._

"I think she's excited that your back Bella." I said smiling. We all were excited that she was back. She has been in our lives only a few hours and she has already made us so much happier.

Bella gave me a million dollar smile and said "I'm glad your all back, and I cant wait to see Esme and Carlisle again."

* * *

**R&R please (:**

**Yay the chapters are slowly getting longer and longer which is good.**

**Remember reviews and I'll update as soon as possible (:**

**btw thanks for all the reviews you guys gave even though i havent updated in ages;**

**you guys are literally awesome.**

**and once again if people have any ideas for what Bella, Sila, and Matthew's powers should be then please tell me;**

**I'm having a bit of difficulty trying to figure that out and their powers should be coming out soon.**

**help :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Sup?

**_Chapter six: Sup?_**

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I was lying in bed replaying the events of the day before and how amazing it was.

Yesterday had to be one of the best days of my life.

After Rosalie had told Esme that I was back and she told Carlisle they called back asking us where we were. Rosalie gave the address and ten minutes later they were banging at the door. I got up to open the door and was greeted by two very, very happy vampires.

"Bella! Is that really you?" Esme had asked me.

I smiled and nodded. She looked back at Carlisle and their smiles widened. They both then enveloped me in a hug and I could feel them both dry sobbing.

"Hey, hey, guys don't cry. This is a happy moment no need for tears." I told them. Carlisle let go of me and just stood watching me and Esme in our embrace.

"Sweetheart we are so sorry for leaving you, we never wanted…" I cut her off there. I already knew the story; I didn't need to hear it again.

"Esme, its ok I already know and I already forgive you all. I'm just happy that you're all back." I told them, hoping to reassure them. Carlisle smiled at me and ruffled my hair, such a fatherly gesture, and made his way into the living room where he was introduced to Sila and Matthew.

After Esme and I made our way into the living room, everyone started talking about everything under the sun. Sila and Matthew really seemed to get along with the Cullen's and I was thankful for that. Every once in a while I would participate in their conversations but mostly I just sat back with Pikachu on my lap, thinking. I was thinking about my new family mostly. I could never stay angry with them, they had to do what they had to do and I'm happy with that. They're back in my life now which is more then I could ask for. Just having Sila and Matthew in my life was everything to me, they were my rocks. They brought me out of my gloomy and depressing lifestyle. And now I have my second family back, which is now turning into just one big happy family. My immortality was defiantly starting to look brighter.

Unfortunately my thoughts moved onto Edward. I was angry with him but I also wasn't. I just didn't care about him anymore; whatever he did was his choice, sure it affected me drastically but as the saying goes 'Shit happens'. It irritated me that he left to go be with someone else and didn't even tell me. He just left without a second glance and left me to pick up the pieces. But I'm going to be the better person in this; I'm not going to be hostile or disrespectful towards Edward nor Tanya, if their happy then I'm happy for them. I was taken out of my reverie by Jasper. He was looking at me with his eyebrow raised; _Oh crap, my emotions. _I smiled sheepishly at him and mouthed a sorry to him.

Pikachu was starting to get restless in my lap and I could tell she was getting hungry. I excused myself and took Pikachu into the kitchen where her cat food was located.

While I was pouring some dry cat food into a bowl someone coughed behind me. I twirled around and realized it was Jasper.

"Oh, hey Jasper; what's up?" I asked him.

Smiling he said "Oh nothing. It was getting a bit boring in there and I just wanted to speak to you, see what's been happening."

In between giggles I asked him; "Did you just say 'What's been happening?'"

He just stared at me, but I could see the corners of his mouth twitching. Finally he gave in and started laughing. "Ok I admit it that was quite sad."

Once we both calmed down we took a seat at the dining table. "Firstly I want to apologize for what I did on your 18th birthday. After I nearly attacked you I took some time away from the family and was on my own trying to figure things out. I've gotten a lot better at controlling myself now, and for the past two years I haven't even been tempted to drink from a human." All I could do was smile at him. I was so proud and I'm sure he knew it because soon after he started grinning like a mad man.

"I'm sure you already know this but I'm so proud of you!" I told him while jumping up to hug him which he happily returned.

This is a first. I've never been close to Jasper and I'm hugging him now? It's amazing how nice he smells; I've never really taken any notice to how he smelt but wow. It smelt like cinnamon and honey, delicious and sweet. It took all I could in me not to giggle at my silly thoughts but of course Jasper being the empath, he could feel it. He looked at me skeptically but shrugged it off.

"So anyway;"He continued after we sat back down, "I was on my own for honestly too long. At the start Alice kept calling me and telling me to come back home. She kept telling me that it wasn't my fault, that I don't have anything to be ashamed about etcetera etcetera. But I just couldn't, I had to find a way to help myself. No one can help me but myself I kept telling her but she wouldn't listen. So I stayed away for roughly sixteen years. And when I came back the family welcomed me with open arms; except Alice." My eyes widened. What? How is that even possible, she would be the first one to welcome him back. I'm defiantly missing something.

"She told me she had a vision of me and another girl, we were in a… intimate position. When I came back she questioned me about it, accused me of cheating on her in the near future, but I 100% would never in my entire existence cheat on her. It took her a while to believe me but I'm glad she did, she's still my best friend no matter what. So after that we started speaking about our future. She told me she had a vision of herself as well. It was similar to the one she had of me, couldn't see the persons face but it defiantly wasn't us together. So we came to an agreement; we would end our relationship." I gasped. WHAT!? This is so bullshit.

I started laughing. This can't be true, Alice and Jasper were soul mates, they would never end their relationship. "Har-har Jasper, you got me there. You're pretty convincing you know that? I actually thought you were being serious." I continued to laugh while he just blankly stared at me.

"Oh you're shitting me!" I sighed.

"Can I continue?" I nodded. "Well it wasn't a rash decision. It took us nearly a year to finalize it. But we're both fine with it. We're still best friends. The family is ok with the decision. They just want us to be happy and we both just want each other to be happy so… yeah." He concluded.

I sat there staring at him and I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open. We sat like that for what seemed like hours but were probably only a few minutes.

"Oh, my, god!" was all I could get out.

We just sat there for a further ten minutes; not speaking a word.

"I-I-I… no…why…how…huh?" I stammered. Wow; go me.

He chuckled. "I know it's extremely hard to believe. But it's happened; we're just great friends now."

"ALICE!" I screamed out. A second later and she was standing next to me and the others were scattered around the kitchen. "Is Jasper telling the truth? You and him are officially over?" I asked her.

"Yup" She answered simply. Wow I guess they are over.

"Wow" was all I said.

"So, this is kind of boring. Just a tad bit so want to watch a movie or something?" Matthew asked.

Everyone agreed and we all went upstairs to our theater room to watch 'Mirrors' **(that movies actually coming out soon (: ) **

Sila and Matthew had taken one love seat while Carlisle and Esme took the other. Emmett and Rosalie were leaning against the love seat Carlisle and Esme were sitting on while Jasper, Alice and I were sitting amongst the cushions which were situated on the floor.

I couldn't concentrate on the movie as I was preoccupied with my thoughts. So much had changed in the past seventeen years; it was, for a lack of a better word, weird. I couldn't believe Jasper and Alice had broken up. They were inseparable. Two peas in a pod; and yet they had broken up, and are possibly going to be with other people in the near future. I don't think I would be able to see them with other people, it would look to absurd.

I couldn't believe that things had changed so much in seventeen years. I scanned the room slowly. Carlisle and Esme were the same; amazing parental figures. Loving, caring, sweet just all round genuine vampires, the only difference was that they had grown in the past few years. Emmett and Rosalie were still the same carefree vampires they once were. Both are still beautiful and strong, caring, sweet and adventurous and of course they have grown as well. The only ones that had changed drastically were Alice, Jasper, myself and oh Edward. We had all grown in different ways. Us four have all gone through our own struggles and problems to get where we were today. Every one of us, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Edward, Jasper and I have all grown and experienced new things in the past seventeen years.

I scanned everyone individually, lingering for a few moments when finally I looked at Jasper who was watching me. We locked eyes, something we had never before done. His eyes burned with such intensity it could be frightening to any person. But I found it comforting. This vampire who I was never close with - while I was a human because he wasn't the best at controlling his thirst – was now starring at me. Who had tried to kill me on my Eighteenth birthday because I was a fragile and weak human being with appetizing blood. But now was different. I wasn't fragile, flimsy, weak, little Bella anymore. I was a strong, physically powerful, dominant, indestructible vampire who took shit from no one. Cross me and it will be the last thing you do.

We kept staring at each other, just looking into each others deep eyes. Waiting for each other to break the gaze. His eyes held so much depth; like a pathway to his history and his struggles. I wanted to look away, but something was telling me I should hold on for as long as I could. His honey-blonde hair fell roughly across his forehead and slightly in his topaz-blue eyes and his lips were relaxed and slightly parted. His facial structure was so strong. His cheek bones were prominent and jaw line defined. Eyes deep and strikingly beautiful, his nose perfect in place and hair; his gorgeous hair which sat disheveled on his beautiful head. He was extraordinary beautiful even for a vampire.

Unfortunately the lights went back on and we turned our gaze to the screen only to see that the credits were showing. _How long had we been staring at each other?_ I wondered. Doesn't really matter though it was far more interesting staring at him then watching the movie.

"BELLA!" Sila screamed, breaking me out of my daydream. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" She asked, one day this girl will make me deaf.

"I am ready Sila I was waiting for you and Matthew remember?" I told her. Poor girl, for a vampire she can be pretty forgetful.

During our drive to school Matthew played 'Lean like a Cholo by Down Aka Kilo' and turned it up as loud as our super-ears could handle. For the entire 3 minutes and 20 seconds of the song we were dancing with our 'Elbows up' and moving 'Side to Side' which was highlarious for us and anybody watching. When we got to school the song hadn't finished yet so we sat in the car dancing until the end.

When we finally got out of the car the Cullen's were cracking up and attempting to stay standing by leaning against their car. Sila, Matthew and I started laughing and took a bow. "Thank you. Thank you" we said.

I looked at us all smiling and laughing and realized how happy and beautiful they all were. There smiles added even more perfection to each and every one of them.

After we all calmed down we made our way to class. The day passed pretty quickly and we all agreed to meeting at the Cullen house an hour after school finished. When we got home all three of us made our way to our bedrooms to freshen up and change into something more dry and comfortable as it had been raining for most of the day.

I put on a purple strapless, baggy dress which had black patterns on the right side. Plain silver hoops hung from my ears which stayed pierced even through my transformation. Score one for the good guys. I had three bangles on, two on my left and one on my right and I also had on black strappy platform heels. A big change from when I was a human. I wasn't much of a fashion person but when you go shopping with people such as Sila and Matthew, they really know how to make it fun.

I went downstairs and hung out in the lounge room with Pikachu while Matthew and Sila got dressed. Sila was wearing a strapless military style dress with a belt clenched at the waist. She had on black platforms with a bangle on her left arm and long dangling earrings hanging from her ears. She looked sexy. I smirked at her and she smirked back; we were both waiting for Matt to walk down next and see his beautiful wife.

Not long after Matt walked down sporting a blue dress shirt which were rolled up to his elbows and black skinny leg jeans. He had on black plaid vans and a dog collar around his neck. He took one look at Sila and stopped walking.

Minutes passed and he still hadn't moved an inch.

"Ok Matt, we get it she looks stunning now can we get moving?" I asked.

"Can I have about… 7 and a half minutes with my wife?" Matt smirked. Oh no I don't think so; I knew what he was up to.

"And do what Matt?" I feigned confusion.

He only glared at me and proceeded towards the door.

"You know if you just answered me I would have waited." I told him; hey I'm not that big of a bitch. I smiled at him in which his glared deepened.

On our way out Sila and I grabbed our trench coats and headed out to the car.

The ride there didn't take very long and before we knew it we were outside of the Cullen mansion.

We knocked on the door and was greeted by Esme. We walked into the living area and noticed two new additions to the household.

They both just starred at me, shocked. Mouths hanging open and eyes wide. I bet they never expected to see me again.

"Sup?" I smiled at them.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Personally I like the last line lol.

Thank you all who voted on my poll.

You guys are totally awesome!

And to the people that didn't vote well Nerr *sticks out tongue*

And review kind hearted people (:

xo


	7. Chapter 7: What are you up to?

_**Chapter Seven: What are you up to?**_

* * *

**(EPOV)**

She's a vampire.

She's A Vampire.

Isabella Marie Swan is a vampire.

How is this possible? How did she get changed? Who changed her? So many questions run through my mind yet no answers.

She smiles at me like she doesn't even know me, like I'm just some random person to her. Does she remember me? What if when she was changed she lost all her memory? But then why is she with my family? Maybe she actually does remember me, maybe... I should shake her hand as she is waiting for me to do so.

All I do is stare, and then slowly reach out to take her hand. Her hand is so soft but not as warm as it was when she was human.

"Nice to see you again Edward." Bella says to me. I look at her, shocked. _Is it really that nice to see me again? _I think to myself.

"No, it's not actually I'm just trying to be polite." My eyes widen considerably and she just laughs. How did she hear me? The rest of my family; _our _family just stare at us wondering what has just happened.

I really need answers; and soon.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I laughed. The look on Edwards face when I answered his thoughts was highlarious.

_What just happened? _Edward thought. I laughed more.

_I answered Edwards thoughts and now he is shitting himself. _I told Sila and Matt which caused them to laugh with me. They have always loved my power as it comes in handy for those boring days in town.

"Would anyone like to inform us on what is going on" Carlisle asked.

I smiled at him "It has to do with my power; well powers." I told him.

"Powers? You never told us you had any powers" Alice said, looking rather annoyed.

"Well technically none of you asked me about my powers." I smiled. They looked at me like I was from another planet. I giggled. I'd been doing that so much in these past two days.

"I can copy other vampire's abilities." I told them. I've always been proud of my ability. Before I had been changed I never thought I would have any power that defined me as a vampire. I only had the ability to block things from my mind I never thought I would be this powerful.

Everyone's eyes were wide and mouths hanging open besides Sila, Matthew and myself; we knew all this already.

"That is incredible!" Carlisle exclaimed. His face was alight with amazement and I couldn't help but smile with him. He was proud of me; I could feel it thanks to Jaspers power.

Everyone was basically amazed, shocked and in disbelief. I'm guessing Tanya and Edward were the most shocked due to everything that has happened in the past 5 minutes.

I giggled "You all are so easily impressed." Jaspers eyes widened and I knew he knew that I had taken his power. I smiled and winked at him. He glared but the sides of his mouth were twitching upwards.

"How did you know we were amazed?" Emmett asked me.

"Well I took Jaspers power." Once again they all just stared at me.

"Okay since you're all so shocked how about I explain it to you?" I asked them. They all just nodded their heads.

"I discovered my powers just before I met Sila and Matthew which was about twelve months into my immortality. Right before I had figured out I had any powers I had met a vampire who could read minds and also project his own thoughts to people. He was of course a vampire who fed off of humans and was curious to why my eyes were topaz and not blood red. I explained my diet of only drinking animal blood and he was intrigued. So I took him hunting for animals and he enjoyed it a lot more than drinking from humans. After a few weeks we parted ways and hugged each other goodbye and agreed to see each other again in the future. After that night I could read other peoples thoughts. It scared the crap out of me at first but I started getting used to it and accepted the fact that I could read minds and project my thoughts to others, until I met Sila and Matthew. You see Sila can control the elements; Wind, water, fire, earth and Matthew is a shape shifter. So imagine how I felt when I could control the water while I was at a local river or when I was imagining myself as a deer and somehow ended up as one. Yeah now that scared the shit out of me. I didn't know what it was all about so I went to the only people I knew could help me. I went to the Volturi."

I stopped to take a breath and to take in everyone's emotions. It ranged from shock, to surprise, from anger to disbelief and someone that was happy. Why? Wouldn't have a clue. I smiled and continued.

"They of course welcomed me with open arms and explained to me what my power could possibly be. We had an experiment which included me touching someone's arm and then waiting for any indication of that power within me. It was pretty fun actually. I gained Janes power and the first thing I did with it was use it against her. Gosh that was so fun. I ended up staying with the Volturi for a while which was a good experience for Sila, Matt and myself. After a year or two with the Volturi we made our way to Europe and any other place possible where I gained most of my powers. Any vampire I came across I would greet them with a hug just so I could get their power if they had one. I probably have quite a few powers that are undiscovered but hopefully I'll figure that out soon. The plus that comes with my powers is that I can turn them off when I don't want to use them. So with Jaspers ability I can turn that off and I won't feel what anyone else is feeling which comes in handy." I concluded with a smile. I waited a few minutes for them to process everything.

"Wow." Emmett breathed. Typical he would be the first one to break the silence.

"Well this has been a lot to take in so how about we do something fun?" I asked everyone.

"SHOPPING!" Alice and Sila yelled in unison.

We all groaned. "Two crazy little pixie vampires in one family is deffinately not good." Everyone laughed and agreed that shopping could wait until the weekend.

Sila and Matthew retreated to the front yard for a bit of alone time with each other which left Tanya, Edward and I in the living room as the rest had gone up to their rooms. I didn't need Jaspers ability to feel the awkwardness radiating from each of us. I wished I was somewhere else but unfortunately that didn't happen. I was about to break the silence when Tanya decided to do it first.

"Why are you a vampire?" She asked me.

"Hmm well I guess I was changed."

"By who?" She asked again.

"By a vampire named Victoria and her new mate by the name of Julian." I answered in a monotone. I really couldn't be bothered dealing with this.

"When?" God she just doesn't give up with all these questions.

"Seventeen years ago. Anymore questions?" She glared at me. Wow three people in the one day, I wonder if that's a new record or something.

I looked towards Edward and saw that he was staring at Tanya. His eyes showed love and desire but his feelings showed shock and anger. Did he not listen to me when I was explaining my power? Or did he just tune out on the bit where I told everyone that I had Jaspers ability.

"Edward why are you angry?" I asked him and his eyes widened for a slip second before returning to his fake love struck look. Why he would act like this when I knew he was lying was a mystery to me. Thankfully Jasper came down the steps and asked if we could go for a walk.

_Thank you so much Jasper! I owe you. _I thought to him. He smiled.

Once we were out of the house and in the woods I let out the breath I was holding in.

"You have no idea how awkward that was in there." I told him

"Oh I think I do." He replied, smirking.

We kept walking until we came across a river. Never really knew there was a river out here, so I was happy to find it. I took a seat on the damp grass and watched the water ripple with a rock Jasper had thrown in. I was about to ask him a completely random question which included honey and feathers when he spoke first.

"How are you?" I tried to hold back my laugh which I was failing pathetically.

"I'm good thanks how are you?"

He laughed, which sounded beautiful. His laugh was unexplainable; it was that amazing that no words could explain it. Wow, he has made me speak corny words; shame Bella, shame.

"That's not what I meant. I meant how are you now that Tanya and Edward are back?"

"Honestly I'm fine. I got over Edward a long time ago, sure it hurts to see him again, but not as much as when he first left. Now it's mainly just awkward conversations and wishing I was somewhere else when I was left alone with them. I always thought it would hurt more when I saw him again. I was ready for the hurt to come back, for me to fall back into a state of self pity and disappointment. I was so ready that when I saw him I was almost disappointed. I mean c'mon how sad is that, but that only lasted like a split second. Not falling back into that state showed me that I'm stronger and that I'm actually over him. I'm really proud of myself right now, compare me from when I was a human to right now and you will notice how drastically I have changed. I was pathetic when I was a human..."

"No you weren't" Jasper defended.

"Jasper you're really sweet, but I was. I was a pathetic human. And no matter what you say you can't convince me otherwise. I was weak and fragile and depended on you guys for my safety. I mean I couldn't help that but I depended on you lot way too much. Especially with Edward. He was my life and would do everything to suit him. Which is what screwed me up. When he finally left I was shattered. I didn't know what to do. To me my life was over. I think I was temporarily insane then as well because every time I did something that could potentially hurt me I heard Edwards voice, hence why I jumped of a freaking cliff. Lucky Jacob saved me but maybe it would of been better if I had drowned."

"What!" Jasper screamed. Holy shit! I covered my ears because he was so loud.

"You have to be kidding me, do you honestly hate this life you're in?"

"Yes and no."

"Why not a straight answer?"

"I don't really know." I answered him honestly. All these years and something like this never really crossed my mind.

"Do you regret being changed into a vampire?"

I had to think about it for a second. "I regret being changed by Victoria; if I was to be changed it would have been better if someone I cared about and loved changed me."

He nodded and continued with his questions. "Do you regret meeting Sila and Matthew?"

This question I didn't need to think about. "No fucking way. They mean the world to me. They are what saved me and for that I am eternally grateful."

"Do you regret being reunited with us, the Cullen's again?"

"Surprisingly no. I don't regret seeing you all again."

"Do you regret seeing me again?" His eyes lowered and I could feel his pain and his fear; possibly if I said yes. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He raised his arms and hugged me back. I layed my head on his chest, over where his heart should be and told him "No, I don't regret seeing you at all." His grip tightened around me and I could tell he was smiling. We stayed like that for what seemed like years. It was so comfortable and felt so right; I felt content.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked me out of the blue.

"Forgive you for what?" I looked up at him confusion evident on my face.

"For what I did to you on your eighteenth birthday." He looked so pained. I always knew he had felt awful for what he did to me, but I never knew he felt this way. His pain was unbearable so I quickly stopped myself from using his powers. Poor guy, if this is what he has to go through on a daily basis then he is extremely strong.

"Jasper of course I forgive you. You helped me grow, you helped me become a new Bella and I thank you for that. Sure for me to change I went through hard times but because of those hard times I grew up and I realised what was wrong and right in my life. So thank you."

He just stared at me. "You're crazy you know that?"

I laughed, "I've been told that before."

We were still in our embrace until I realised that the sky had gotten so much darker.

"Jasper, sit with me." I didn't even wait for his response I just pulled him down with me. He lay on his back with my head on his chest, watching the sky and the stars. It felt so right. I felt safe, calm, comfortable and I'm pretty sure it wasn't because Jasper was using his powers on me, if he was I would have known.

"Jasper let's play twenty questions"

He laughed and agreed.

"What was your favourite food as a human?" **(I'm not sure if there are proper answers to these questions so I'm just going to make it up because I'm lazy (: )**

"That would have to be BBQ ribs. I'm surprised I remember that but I do. I remember eating them every Saturday night with my family."

I smiled. "Your turn."

"What was your favourite food as a human?"

"Pop-tarts." I blurted out.

He laughed. God I couldn't get enough of his laugh, I'll have to be funny more often.

"Your turn." He told me and that's how the rest of the night went, us asking questions to each other. With each question they got more personal like things from our past. One of the questions interested me quite a bit.

"If you had the choice would you have stayed as a human?" He had asked me. It took me a while to figure it out.

"No, I wouldn't have. I didn't feel human when I was. I felt like such an outcast, like I belonged somewhere else. Sure I miss my family and friends but even with them it didn't feel right. Being a vampire does. I feel like I finally belong. But what about you, would you have stayed human?" I asked, looking up at him.

His eyes were focused on the night sky, "No. I would not have. Sure being a vampire can be extremely difficult but so can being a human. If you had asked me when I was first changed then I would of said yes, but now, deffinatly not. Being a vampire has opened my eyes so much. I've met so many amazing people like my family. And I've met this amazing woman only recently." He whispered the last part so I'm guessing he didn't want me to hear that. Well maybe he shouldn't have said it considering I have amazing hearing.

"Really. How sweet, what's her name?" I asked him, genuinely curious.

"What's whose name?" He replied coolly.

"The girl you met only recently who is so amazing."

"I never said anything like that"

I frowned. "I'm going to let this go for now, but don't you worry I will remember and I will ask you about it in the very, very near future. So be prepared to answer me or suffer the consequences." I threatened. He laughed. Great, I'm not even intimidating. That's what happens when you're so small.

We stayed with each other until the early morning when we finally decided to head back inside. Today was a sunny day so we all stayed home. All through the day we were met with curious stares which we shrugged off. Who cares, we're just friends I thought to Sila when she started hinting about me being out all night with just Jasper to keep me company.

We all spent the day together just hanging out and talking. It had been a while since we all did this and it was amazing. I kept catching Jasper looking at me and every time I did I thought to him _Got you_ and we both just laughed.

I've come to two conclusions;

I never really realised how much I missed the Cullen's and their company.

Jasper is up to something, I just know it.

**

* * *

**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**I hope my writing is good as well lol.**

**Hope you guys like the powers and everything and sorry there wasn't much Edward & Bella – ness for those people that wanted fights and arguments ect.**

**But there was a lot of Bella & Jasper bonding!**

**Now everyone together in unison "Nawwwww"**

**I'm happy that they are now friends and shiz so more bonding in the future!**

**And possibly some lovin' woo rofl or not...**

**-awkward silence-**

**Haha ok I'll shut up now go review children!!**

**xo**


	8. Chapter 8: Shopping Joy

_**Chapter eight is dedicated to ****barbiedoll123 because she is freakin' awesome and reviews heaps! She does wonders for my ego :D**_

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**I realised I haven't put a disclaimer in most of my chapters; I think you all know I do not own Twilight; duh buh ok hear goes...**_

_**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT! Got it all you lawyers waiting to sue my ass :D**_

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: Shopping. Joy.**_

* * *

**(BPOV)**

The rest of the week passed uneventfully. It was only school and hanging out with the Cullen's after school. I started hanging around Jasper much more than I ever had. We are alike in so many ways and he is so easy to communicate with.

"Let's go shopping!" Alice said. Why does it always have to be shopping? Why not horseback riding or throwing shoes over telephone lines? That would be fun.

"How about no." Matthew told her which made her pout. Then Sila glared at him, which made him nod his head vigorously, I guess he will be going shopping with them after all.

"I think I'll come too." They widened their eyes in disbelief. "Hey I never said I would be shopping for clothes." I smiled.

I walked upstairs to Emmett and Rosalie's room and asked them, "Hey guys do you want to come shopping with us?" through the door.

"Yeah just give us five minutes." Emmett breathed out. Maybe I should have asked them last, considering that was quite disturbing. Lucky we weren't at my house otherwise they would be burning right now.

Edward and Tanya were staying at their home so I didn't have to ask them; Amen for no more awkward conversations.

I made my way to Jaspers room and knocked before walking right in. I looked around and didn't see him anywhere.

"Jasper, where are you?" I looked around but didn't see him that's when I heard the shower running. _I guess I'll just wait for him._ I told myself. I sat on his bed and saw a book about the Civil War on his bedside table. _Typical. _I giggled. I was so engrossed in the book that I didn't notice he had walked into the room until he asked me if I was enjoying the book.

"Yeah, it's really interesting. I never knew the Civil war was this interesting; I'll have to borrow this sometime." I told him. I looked up from the book and noticed something; he was only wearing a towel that was hanging extremely low on his hips which emphasised his V-line. He had beads of water trailing down his chest and off of his damp hair. On bead of water trailed down towards his crotch region which had me thinking _I wish I was that bead of water. _Did I just think that? Inappropriate Bella, very inappropriate! I noticed all the scars on his beautiful body and thought who could do something like that to someone. All those bites represented everything he went through in his past. My heart pretty much broke by just thinking about it, imagine going through it.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and remembered that I was supposed to inform him about our trip to go shopping. "Hey Jasper we're all going shopping." I told him with false enthusiasm.

He laughed, "Yeah I just can't wait. Can't I just stay home?" He whined.

"Jasper, stop being such a child your coming and that's the end of it." I got off of his bed and made my way towards the door, "So get dressed." I told him. "Fine" he told me with a grin. I opened the door and walked out but not before I got a last look at his perfect body. I closed the door smiling; then something hit me. Jasper can feel emotions, he can feel what I'm feeling! Shit, deffinately not good now he's going to know I was drooling over his delicious body. I heard him laugh from inside his room. I sighed. This was going to be a_ long_ shopping trip.

We left for the mall five minutes after the little Jasper incident and arrived about ten minutes later.

"C'mon Bella lets go shopping!" Alice and Sila said excitedly. I groaned.

"Guys, the type of shopping I'm going to do isn't the same type of shopping you want me to do. So I'll call to see where you guys are when I'm finished okay." I told them. They pouted, but that won't work on me this time, so I smiled and made my way to the nearest bookstore. Before I could get very far I felt someone grab my arm. Great some pervert is touching me; I shuddered.

"Yes?" I asked without turning around.

"You honestly think you were going to leave me with those little balls of energy? That's harsh Bella; I can't believe you would do that to me." He sounded hurt but I know he was just having some fun.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Jasper I just assumed you would want to go shopping for some new dresses and skirts." I told him. He laughed and linked arms with me. Wait linked arms with me? Why would he link arms with me? I have to calm down; don't think too much into this. We're just friends. Just because he is one sexy piece of pie doesn't mean he wants you in that way, so calm down and enjoy shopping with him and try not to jump his bones in the middle of the shopping centre, that will be quite embarrassing.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" Oh shit. I mentally head slapped myself. For some reason I kept forgetting he can feel other people's emotions. I had to think of a lie, and fast.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about a few things."

"Well if you need to talk to anyone then I'm right here beautiful." He smiled down at me.

If I were still human then I would be as red as Ronald McDonald's afro.

"Thank you Jasper, really. Ever since we all reunited I feel so much happy, so much more content with my life. I'm so glad you're all back in my life now."

"I know how you feel. Bella without you in our lives it was meaningless. When we left our lives were missing something; it was happiness. You were what made us all happy and we all missed you so badly." We smiled at each other.

"You always know how to make me extra happy you know that Jasper." I told him.

We walked for a few more minutes until we came across a bookstore.

"Ok how about a plan?" I asked him.

"What do you have in mind _Mi amor?_" Ever since we had gotten closer he had always said that to me. _Mi amor _I find it so sweet. I know Edward used to call me something along those lines but coming out of Jasper's mouth, it sounds so much sweeter.

"Well you go look for whatever books you want and I will do the same, we will have fifteen minutes each and at the end of it we will meet at the register, but there is a catch; you have to have a minimum of ten books if not then you are the other persons slave." I told him with a massive grin.

He laughed. "Your just making it up as you go aren't you?"

I laughed as well, "Of course, is there any other way?"

We went our separate ways in search of a minimum of ten books. I better win; it's going to be pretty sad if I made the deal and end up losing. After what seemed only a few minutes someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yes?" I turned around and was face to chest with Jasper and his pile of more than ten books.

"Since I have more than ten books and we still have more than ten minutes left do I win?"

I looked at him dumbfounded.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He smirked. I'm so screwed.

"What are you going to make me do?" I asked, fearful of the embarrassment he would put me through.

"Oh nothing to bad." He smirked, again. "Firstly I'll go call the others while you check out the rest of the books and tell them to meet us somewhere, and then we'll go shopping." He squealed. Now you may be thinking I'm lying at that Jasper would never do something along those lines but he did, he so did and I wish I had a video camera on me. He laughed and made he's way to call the others while I finished looking around.

We bought our books and made our way to Victoria's secret; yes that's where they agreed to meet. Yay sexy lingerie. Before we could even make it into the shop Alice and Sila ran out of the store, grabbed onto each of my arms and dragged me into the intimidating place. By the time I was a few feet into the store they had already placed layer upon layer of an unnecessary amount of clothing.

"I'm not trying these on nor am I buying anything." I told them, trying to back away from the changing rooms without using my insane strength. They smirked at me. _Shit! They're up to something, I know it._

"Sorry _Mi Amor _but you have to."Jasper said with a goofy grin on his face.

I laughed. "Yeah sure, you're going to make me do something... right."

"Well remember our deal back in the book store, yeah that started when I won." I gulped. How could I have forgotten that? I stared at him and he knew he had won.

"I'll get you back for this Jasper." I threatened to which he just grinned.

Alice and Sila dragged me into the changing rooms and shut the door. Hanging on the back of the door was a racy black number. It was a bra and thong combination with some lace and a few little ribbons. I have to admit, it was hot. But I didn't get why I should be buying things like this when I have no special someone. It sort of made me a bit sad, that I didn't have someone to spend the rest of my eternity with; sure in the future I might possibly find someone but what about now, I know I sound childish but I want one now.

"Bella" Alice called.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay in there?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Because Jasper can feel your emotions and he said that they were going haywire, one minute you were happy the next you were depressed, are you sure you're alright?" I appreciated how concerned they were about me.

"Thanks Alice, but I'm fine. I'll be out in a few." I told her.

I tried on the bra and thong and admired myself in the mirror. I had to admit I did look pretty good. I smiled and called out to Alice and Sila. I unlocked the door and slowly opened it. Alice and Slia were staring in awe while Jasper, who was behind them, was staring at me with his mouth slightly open. I smirked and put my hands on my hips.

"Hey Jasper, it would be wise if you closed your mouth, because it's kind of rude to stare." I told him playfully which then he immediately closed his mouth and started to look around the room.

"Bella, I never knew you looked so hot in a thong!" Alice squealed while SIla just looked at me and Alice with a psshhh-I-already-knew-that face. Alice and SIla left, saying they needed to go find me more things to try on that included a thong which left Jasper and me, alone.

"Jasper, what's wrong? You look a bit weird." I asked him. His eyes were darting around the room and he looked like he didn't want to be there.

"Uhh... nothing. I'm fine, nothing's wrong, nah nothing's wrong, I'm fine, just fine."

"Jasper, you're rambling."

He looked at me sheepishly.

"Jasper," I said, walking towards him "What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked him. Being nice and sucking up got you everywhere, but this was Jasper, if something was wrong I deffinately wanted to know. He was my best friend and you have to help your bestie out.

"You look beautiful Bella." Was what he said. I frowned, I don't get it. Is that why he was acting so weirdly, just because he thought I looked beautiful.

"Jasper, is that the real reason?"

"Yes, it is." He left it as that and pushed me back into the changing room and walked away. I don't know what his problem is but I'll have to find out soon.

We finished up shopping and were walking towards our cars. The boys were carrying all of our bags plus a few of theirs while us girls walked around carefree. I got into my car with Jasper in the passenger seat, and the others got into theirs and we drove back home. All through the drive Jasper was acting weird, I could of easily used his powers or any other power to see what was going on with him but I always found that as an invasion of privacy.

"Jasper, the silence is killing me. Please talk to me." I whined.

He didn't say anything. He just sat there in silence.

"Jasper," I whispered. I didn't know what to do. Something was wrong with him but he wouldn't open up to me, he wouldn't let me into his beautiful complicated head.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

**

* * *

**

**(JPOV)**

"You're beautiful." I whispered.

Which she was, when I saw her coming out of the changing room the world stopped. I didn't see my best friend, I didn't see my supposed sister, I saw this beautiful woman standing right in front of me; a beautiful woman that I wanted, _needed._

I felt like such an idiot. I can't have feelings like that for Bella, that's inappropriate. Firstly she is my best friend; I shouldn't be having these feelings for my best friend. She is also Edwards ex fiancée. She has already been hurt once she wouldn't risk it twice. No matter how much I wanted for her to be mine, it could never happen. What, hold up a second. I wanted her to be mine? Things are getting to far out of hand and I can't let that happen.

So I didn't speak to her. I stayed quiet, which made her infuriated but slowly subsided to hurt and being upset. I hated doing this to her, I didn't want her to be upset because of me, I just wanted her to be happy, I wanted to make her happy.

This went on for the majority of the trip, five minutes before we arrived at home Bella took out her phone and sent a message to someone. Five minutes later we drove right past our house. Something was up.

"Bella, where are we going?" I asked her.

"Oh what now our speaking to me?" She snapped.

"Bella please don't be angry with me."

"Why the hell shouldn't I be angry with you? For the past hour you have been ignoring me. How do you want me to feel Jasper, happy? You want me to be happy that my best friend is ignoring me for some reason that I'm not aware of? Did I do something wrong? If I did then please tell me so I know and don't do it again." We stopped on the side of the road and she continued with her rant. "Jasper what have I done? Please just tell me, I don't want you angry with me, I never want you angry with me Jasper, I love you with all my heart, I hate it when you're angry at me, and worst yet I don't even know what I've done wrong!"

Did I just hear her right? She said she loved me with all her heart. Without thinking about it first I grabbed her chin with my fingers and turned her face so she was looking at me. Her eyes were filled with tears she would never shed. When I saw that I leaned in and placed my lips on her perfectly plump ones. For lack of a better word they were so soft and warm. They were perfect. They moulded against mine like they were meant for each other. At first she was shocked and confused, but as I still kept my place on her lips she figured it out. Our lips moved in sync with each other, it was the best kiss I had ever had with someone. I could feel electricity move from her lips to mine, and all the way through my entire body. I have never thought about this before but doing it now just felt so right. Even if she hated me after this I'm glad I got one mind blowing kiss in.

After several minutes we separated. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. By her emotions I could tell she enjoyed the kiss just as much as I had. I was scared of her reaction though. Was she going to hate me for this and want me out of her life or was she going to accept how I felt about her. I hope she would accept it and not let it get in the way of our friendship; I cannot lose her.

"Is this why you were acting weird all day?" She asked me, breaking the silence.

I nodded my head but quickly realised her eyes were still closed. "Yes" I whispered.

Her eyes snapped open and I could feel her anger.

"You dick!" She screamed. "You were ignoring me just because you felt something for me? How stupid are you Jasper, why the hell would you ignore me just because of that!" She got out of the car and I mimicked her move. She walked around the car and began to crouch down in front of me.

"I'm going to whoop your ass for that Jasper." And with that she lunged at me.

* * *

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story**

**I'm having a lot of fun writing it :D**

**Btw you guys rock with the reviews/favourites/alerts**

**I can now check my email everyday and have like emails in there!**

**I never get emails!**

**Woooooo**

**So is anyone up for some Edward/Bella ness?**

**Lol and no not in the way some of you are hoping :D**

***Evil face***

**Review my lovelies and I'll give you some pie; I know you want pie :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Breaking and Entering

**Chapter nine: Sexy smirks and smart-ass remarks**

* * *

**(JPOV)**

The car ride home was silent. Me sitting in an angry silence, annoyed at Bella for pouncing on me. Who knew she could fight like she's a pro? Because of her my shirt and pants were ripped, every inch of me covered in dirt besides for my face because I wiped it off and leaves and other forest foliage stuck in my hair. I put my hand in my pocket and wasn't surprised to pull out a few leaves. I huffed in frustration while Bella continued to drive. Her shoulders were shaking and if I wasn't an empath I would still be able to notice that she was trying to hold in her laughter.

"There is nothing funny with you attacking me!" I told her. She stopped laughing and turned her head to smirk at me. _God she's sexy when she looks at me like that._ I quickly snapped out of my thoughts of Bella and her sexy smirk to remember that I was angry with her.

"I actually found it extremely highlarious. Jasper the vampire who fought thousands of vampires and even has scars to prove it was beaten, by little 'Ol _me_." She said, pointing to herself when she said me.

I groaned. _This woman will be the death of me._ "No I won't." She answered my thought confident in her answer.

"Yeah we'll see when some crazy perverted vampire wants you for himself and tries to kill you because you decline his lovely offer and then you have little 'Ol Jasper there to save your sorry ass."

"But that doesn't mean I'll be the death of you, you didn't say that you would die from it." _Smart-ass. _I thought to which she started laughing.

We arrived back at the house and I groaned, again. Everyone's emotions were basically confusion, probably why Bella and I had gone for a 'drive'. We stepped out of the car me not bothering to open Bella's door, why? Because at that moment I had forgotten how to be a gentleman and I wanted Bella to know that I was still angry with her. Harsh and stupid? yes, effective? yes yes because when I looked at her she was frowning. _Success! _I thought and of course she heard which made her frown even more.

I smirked at her and opened the door, walking past the lounge room hoping to be able to go up to my room for a shower but unfortunately Emmett noticed the state I was in and stopped me, this time it was Bella's turn to smirk.

"Hey little bro, what happened to you?" Emmett asked with a goofy grin.

I looked at Bella who was urging me on to tell them the story, but I opted for something simple and to the point, "I fell."

Emmett looked stunned for a second but then started laughing hysterically. Everyone else decided to join in including Edward and Tanya who I didn't notice until I heard them laughing. I let out a sigh and made my way up to my room.

_I hope your happy Bella; you've made me the laughing stock of my family, thanks._ I thought to her.

I took a chance and looked back at her and she looked upset, felt guilty and opened her mouth to say something but I rushed upstairs to have my shower. All through the shower I couldn't help but feel like a complete dick. This night was wonderful and yet I'm dwelling on something that was stupid and all for fun. I knew I had to apologise to Bella. I finished scrubbing all the dirt off of my body as quick as I could. Once out I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked into my bedroom only to be greeted by her beautiful face.

**

* * *

**

**(****BPOV)**

_I hope your happy Bella, you've made me the laughing stock of my family, thanks._ He thought to me. I felt so bad, so guilty. I made this gorgeous man feel like shit, I can't believe I'd stoop that low.

I excused myself from the lounge room and made my way up the stairs into his room. I should of been excited at the chance that I might see his gorgeous body in only a towel again but I couldn't be excited about that until I apologised to him, told him that I didn't mean to make him feel like this.

_I'm such an idiot. _I thought to myself. How stupid can I get, seriously? It was only a joke but I guess I took the joke way to far because now he's upset with me. I sat on his bed waiting for him to finish with his shower. I blocked his thoughts so I didn't invade his personal thoughts; those thoughts were his not mine so I have no right to listen to him. I picked up the same book that I had been reading earlier today and snuggled into his bed. Once again I was so engrossed in the book that I didn't realise Jasper had finished in the shower.

He coughed, getting my attention and once again Jasper in all his glory, was standing in front of me with a towel around his waist. I was staring at his beautiful body and both us knew it, but fortunately Jasper was doing nothing about it. He stood there smirking at me and when we locked eyes I quickly looked down at my hands, feeling embarrassed for staring at his perfection. He chuckled. Yes, Jasper chuckled at me for feeling embarrassed.

"Thanks for laughing at my embarrassment Jasper, really makes me feel amazing." I told him. He laughed harder at my sarcastic remark and sat on at the foot of the bed. My legs were crossed and he pulled them out from underneath me, causing me to fall flat on my back and the book to fall onto the other side of the bed, causing me to lose the page I was on.

I groaned, "You made me lose my page, why Jasper, why!" I asked dramatically. He shook his head and proceeded to massage my feet. _This man is a wonder with his hands; I wonder what else he's good at. _I thought which caused me to smirk, which caused Jasper to notice.

"What are you smirking at?" He asked.

I giggled, "Nothing."

"Yeah, I'm sure it was nothing. Just tell me Bella." I groaned, you can never deny Jasper something that he wants.

"I was thinking that you're a wonder with your hands, and was wondering what else you're good at." I told him, covering my eyes with my hands.

He laughed loudly, "Would you like a demonstration?"

"Mr. Whitlock, it is not like you to make an offer that, it is quite out of character." He laughed again and continued to massage my feet. After only five minutes I was in a state of bliss. Jasper was doing wonders with my feet and I was willing to stay in his room all night and day just for his attention to my feet. He massaged a spot that felt incredible and I moaned. He chuckled at me and stopped working on my feet. I whimpered, sad at losing the incredible feeling in my feet.

"Bella, we'll continue this another time, but I have to put some clothes on. We should go down stairs and spend some time with the family also."

"Yes boss." I saluted him and was about to make my way downstairs when I remembered the real reason I was here, _I had to apologise to him. _He was standing at his dresser searching for something to wear, so I came up behind him and enveloped him in a hug. He seemed shocked at my sudden display of affection but soon recovered and turned around to hug me back.

"I'm really sorry Jasper, I didn't mean to..." But he cut me off,

"Bella, please don't apologise I'm the idiot that..." So I decided to cut him off,

"Jasper no, it's my fault not yours..."

"Bella I'm the one that took it to heart..."

"I shouldn't have done it..."

"I shouldn't have overreacted." I smiled at him, and he smiled at me.

"Maybe we should shut up and make our way downstairs?" I suggested at him. He nodded his head and kissed my forehead.

I proceeded to make my way out the door but not before I quickly turned around and caught a glimpse of his tight backside. I whistled at him and closed the door. All the way down to the lounge room I was giggling. I walked into the lounge room and my virgin eyes were scarred with Edward and Tanya practically getting it on in front of the family.

"Wow, you two put Emmett and Rose to shame." I told them. I took a seat on the floor next to Alice who was watching Edward and Tanya and their make out session.

Tanya stopped kissing Edward and looked at me, "Don't be jealous that Eddy left you to be with me." She sneered. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're kidding me right? I'm jealous? Of what? Of a woman who is obsessed with her self image, with a woman that wants to be better than everyone else? Or am I jealous of a man who is a fake, pretends to be someone else to some people and then acts completely different to others, or who is a blatant liar? Please Tanya; explain to me what I have to be jealous of?"

"Bella, be quiet, no one needs to her your ranting." Edward said to me. Anger filled me at his rudeness. He had never spoken to me like that before.

"Yes your highness. I'll do whatever you say I mean you only broke my heart, left me to be bitten by Victoria who changed me into a vampire and now telling me to shut up. I'll do whatever you say Edward." My attitude was seeping out with every word I said. These past seventeen years gave me one hell of an attitude and I never really get a chance to use it; I guess this will be the best time to use it.

"Bella, why are you even back in our lives? What you honestly think my family still loves you? Yeah I'm sorry to burst your bubble but they don't. None of us do, we left you once we can do it again. You mean nothing to us, you just help us pass the time, that's all you were and that's all you will ever be." I knew everything he said was complete crap but it didn't stop from hurting me. My anger was growing even more; think of it as a cup full of milk with it spilling over the sides. I don't need his crap in my life, why can't his lying self and his obnoxious girlfriend leave already.

I looked down at my hands trying to control my anger. I could hear everyone trying to convince me otherwise, trying to convince me that they did love me and that I was meant to be in their family. _I can't take this anymore; I shouldn't _have_ to take this! _I thought to myself. I got up off the floor and made my way towards the door, but not before stopping to get my final words out.

"Edward, why don't you do us all a favour and go back to the Volturi so they can end your pathetic life, oh and take that bimbo on your lap with you; Thanks." And with my last words I walked out of the door, into my car and took off for home but not before I heard Emmett booming with laughter. I smiled, _at least someone else thought it was funny._

I opened the front door to a silent house. Leaves were rustling, little animals were scurrying back to their homes and I was walking into a quiet home, _just how I like it._ Sila and Matthew were still at the Cullen's and would probably be there all night giving Edward and Tanya hell so I had the house all to myself. I made my way upstairs, taking my time. I walked into my bedroom grabbed a tank top and pair of very short shorts and placed then on the counter in my bathroom. I turned the shower on so it can heat up and walked back into my bedroom. I turned on my laptop and opened up itunes, putting it on shuffle. I walked back into the bathroom as _Poker Face _by _Lady Gaga_ began to play. I stripped and stepped into the hot steaming shower.

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

I started to singing along and moving around in the small space like the loser I am. Getting water everywhere and singing are one of the best showers to have.

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun_

_  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

My favourite part of the song was coming up and the anticipation was killing me. I kept singing along but not as enthusiastically as I was previously.

_I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvellous_

My favourite part of the song was up and I was singing like a mad woman Excited for this part of the song. While I was singing along I heard a chuckled. _Oh no! _I thought. I know that chuckle anywhere. Please do not tell me I just humiliated myself in front of him _again? _I quickly washed the soap suds out of my hair and off of my body and turned the water off. I quickly grabbed a towel, dried myself off and put on my clothes, all the while hoping that I was imagining the chuckle.

I slowly walked into my room, fearful of what I might see. What I saw in front of my, laying on my bed made me groan. _Why!? _I asked myself. He was in a white tank top, much like my own and a pair of blue denim jeans. His hair was slightly hanging across his face and messy and his eyes, those beautiful eyes held some amusement but also something I couldn't decipher and I more than likely don't want to know at this particular moment.

"Hello beautiful." He said to me.

I smirked, "I didn't know you were familiar with breaking and entering Jasper."

* * *

**Yay end of chapter nine :D**

**Sorry if there wasn't enough Edward/Bellaness there mini fight will be the start of a bigger one in chapters soon to come.**

**Woo and more Jasper and Bella interaction (:**

**Finally their relationship is progressing and its getting more fun to write :D**

**Anyways I just realised I have 70 reviews!**

**You know how happy that makes me? I never even knew I had that many I was like "HOLY SHIT!**

**Soo woo you guys are awesome :D**

**Btw. I'll try to get the next chapter written and up asap because next week starting Monday I will be staying with my cousins for a little while for my school holidays, and I won't be able to update until I come back to my house, so yeah i'll try and update asap :D**

**Review you awesome, awesome people and let's try to get me to 100 because that would be totally awesome :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Muffled love words

_**Chapter Ten: Muffled love words.**_

* * *

I walked towards my bed and Jasper scooted over to make me some room.

"Thanks" I said. I lay down, making the bed slightly squeak due to the weight of two vampires.

Jasper chuckled, "Are you gaining weight Isabella?"

I turned to face him and glared. "Funny Jasper, real funny. So you want to tell me why you're in my house laying on my bed, without my permission?"

"I heard your conversation back at the house; I came here to see if you're okay." Even though jasper can be a cocky bastard, he is still very caring and sweet.

I smiled at him, "I've had better days, but I'm actually okay."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"This better not be a charade Jasper, you better actually care about how I am." I joked with him.

"If you tap into my emotions you'll know how I actually feel."

I took his advice and tapped into his emotions. At first I felt concern and anger, which indicated that he actually did care how I felt, but then I felt two other things. They weren't nearly as prominent as the concern and anger; it was almost as if he was trying to push them away. They were barely there that I couldn't even feel them.

"Jasper, project all your feelings. There are two that I can't feel and I'm curious to what they are."

He looked at me and I could tell he was having an internal battle. I waited a few seconds until he locked eyes with me and smiled sheepishly. All of a sudden I felt a surge of love and desire go through me. It was so powerful that I had to stop using Jaspers power otherwise I would jump his bones right then and there. I kept staring at him, mouth hanging open, eyes wide and in complete disbelief.

"Jasper I..."

"Bella, it's okay if you don't feel the same way, I completely understand. I just wanted you to know how I felt." He tried explaining but I knew he found this conversation awkward.

"You say felt, like you don't feel like this anymore." I smiled at him.

The corners of his mouth started twitching, like he was trying hard not to smile.

"You have a point. Okay let me rephrase that then; I just wanted you to know how I feel."

I smiled and moved closer to Jasper. He moved to lay on his back and pulled me as close as possible to him so I could rest my head on his chest while he held me close.

"Jasper?"

"Hmmm?" I looked up at him and saw his eyes closed. Even without his power I could tell he felt content and happy.

"Does anyone else know about, well, us?" I asked him.

"I doubt it, I'm guessing they have their suspicions but no definite answer, well except for Alice if she's had any visions of us."

Alice! How could I forget about Alice! She would know for sure, and she will be angry with me. Oh my god I'm in so much shit! How could I do this to her, they were married for goodness sake, and now he's moved on to his ex-wife's best friend, who does that!

"Bella, calm down. Alice won't care, if anything she'll be really happy for us." Jasper said, trying to reassure me.

"How the hell do you know that? She probably hates me by now. Shit! Jasper how could we have been so stupid and selfish?"

"Falling in love is a pretty selfish act if you ask me."

"Jasper, I didn't ask you but elaborate please." I sat up, crossing my legs waiting for his answer.

"Well it isn't always a selfish act, but we can't choose who we fall in love with. It just happens, and because we feel so strongly for the other person we don't really care how it affects anyone else around us. Which can lead to heartbreak for someone who had strong feelings for you, or it could hurt a parent because they don't trust that person. There are a lot of possibilities, and a lot of the time someone will get hurt from it. It could be only minor or it could be heartbreak, but as I said love can be a pretty selfish thing. Did I make sense there?"

I was staring at him through his whole speech, mesmerized by the way his mouth moved. _Get a grip Bella, your acting like a fool! _

I shook my head and said, "I wouldn't have a clue, I stopped listening after you said _who we fall in love with_." He chuckled and muttered something like _silly Bella._

"Well, maybe we should speak to Alice then, just to make sure she's okay with it." I suggested.

"If that's what you want then lets go." Jasper got off the bed and went to the window, _so that's how he got in._ I thought to myself.

"Jasper, wait a sec."

He turned around and smiled at me. _I'm never going to get used to that. _I smiled back at him and in a split second my legs were wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. He looked stunned but quickly recovered.

"What's all this about _Mi Amor_?" He asked me.

"Just a little thank you." I whispered to him.

I moved forward so my lips were about to touch his, but they didn't. I slightly breathed over his lips, making him fidget slightly, causing him to lose patience very quickly. I moved my lips to the lobe of his ear and whispered;

"Thank you." I jumped off him and made my way towards the window. I turned around and he was still standing in the same position, looking extremely stunned.

I giggled. "Jasper, c'mon it'd be nice to get back to the Cullen's house before the sun comes up."

He slowly turned around and glared at me; "You're such a tease. I will get you back for this." He promised me.

"Oh honey no you won't. You can't resist this." I joked with him, gesturing towards my body. He smirked and walked towards me. He lowered his head so he was positioned right next to my ear;

"I will get you, and I won't have to use my powers either." He bit me ear lobe and then proceeded to jump out the window. _Oh shit. _I thought to myself, I am definitely screwed.

We set of running through the forest; the Cullen's house as our destination. While running, dodging trees and jumping over rocks and such, the only thing that would occupy my mind for more than a mere second was the fact that Jasper loved me. How can he love me when he hasn't been in my life for that long? I never knew him as well as I do now when I was a human, and then seventeen years down the track and he's back in my life proclaiming his love for me. As excited as I am, I'm a little shocked, well a little is a massive understatement I'm extremely shocked.

I quickly dodged a tree branch and continued with my little 'discussion' within my own head.

I sighed. This has to be a joke, this cannot be real. We barely know each other and we're supposedly in love? Yeah my ass we are. I slowed down and took a different turn to what Jasper had taken. I pushed myself as fast as I could and in mere seconds was at my destination. What lay before me was of a beautiful river bank. The water was flowing slowly and the bushes and trees were rustling. I sat down on a nearby rock and started thinking about Jasper and myself. Was it all a joke, or was it actually real? He's an empath so I can't be sure if the emotions he was projecting were his own or he was just manipulating mine.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear him come up behind me.

"Bella, what's wrong?' concern lacing his words, I quickly blocked my powers so he wouldn't know what I was feeling, why I did that I do not know.

"Jasper, is this all a joke? Please tell me if it is because I can't go through another... another... heartbreak." I managed to get out, it's amazing how much I feel for this vampire, amazing how he makes me feel so; _human._

"Is what a joke? Bella you're not making any sense."

I turned my head to look at him; he saw the hurt and sadness in my eyes and quickly engulfed me in a hug.

I hugged him back and hid my face in his chest.

"Issshh you louff fooo mmmhhhh aaahh zokkeeehh?"

He chuckled at my incoherent sentence, "Bella, what the hell did you just say?"

I removed my head from his chest, "Sorry, I said is your love for me a joke?"

He frowned and shook his head, like he was in disbelief.

"You're kidding me right? You don't believe me? That's harsh Bella, I'm nothing like Edward, and I would never hurt you or lie about something I feel so strongly about. I can't believe you don't trust me Bella."

"Jasper, do you really, really, **really** love me?"

"Yes, Bella I really, really, **really** love you." He said, smiling at me.

I guess that's the convincing I need. I quickly gave him a chaste kiss on the lips to which he smiled even wider.

"Thank you Jasper, I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"It's fine, I get that a lot." He said chuckling. He took hold of my hand and we started running to the Cullen's House. Five minutes later and we were walking up the porch and walking into the house, still hand in hand. We walked into the lounge room and stopped in our tracks. _Their still here! _Jasper thought. I smirked and thought to Jasper, _It's okay, this could turn very interesting._ He copied my smirk and we proceeded to sit down on a love seat that was empty. Basically everyone's faces were of confusion except for Alice, of course she would know by now I'm just shocked that she's okay with this 'arrangement'.

"So, Jasper, Bella care to tell us what's going on?" Alice smirked, stupid evil little pixie knows how to get straight to the point.

I nudged Jasper, encouraging him to start, but instead he nudged me right back which started our little nudge wars. Emmett started laughing because I was hitting Jasper much harder than he was hitting me. I ended up nudging so hard that he nearly fell off the chair, which lead to my victory and him having to explain our scenario.

"Well most of you are curious to mine and Bella's, uhmm well 'relationship'," He stated even using air quotations when saying relationship to which I nudged him in the ribs and thought to him _you make it sound like a bad thing_.

He chuckled and continued, "Well we care a lot about each other and our relationship has blossomed since our return, and well yeah we care heaps about each other..."

"And we are now seeing each other." I cut in, relieving Jasper of his awkward explanation.

At first everyone was still in their shocked state, but then they all finally realised what we had said and immediately started congratulating us. One by one everyone got up to hug us, well besides Edward and Tanya. When it was Alice's turn to hug me I whispered in her ear,

"Are you sure you are okay with this?"

"Bella are you stupid, of course I'm fine with this! Do you have any idea how happy I am for you two! Oh my god! Promise me that if you two get married then I can be the wedding planner, oh please, oh please, oh please!" I froze. _Is this woman crazy?_ I stared at her, mouth hanging open, eyes as wide as saucers just watching her.

"Bella, Bella are you okay?" She asked me. I quickly composed myself and replied,

"You think way too far ahead Alice." And I left her embrace only to be scooped up by my teddy bear of a brother.

"Bella I'm so happy for you guys!" He exclaimed, booming with laughter.

I laughed along with him, "Thank you Emmett!"

After all the congratulations were said we sat back down and enjoyed each other's company until some of the family started getting bored and went up to their rooms until it was only four of us left.

Once everyone was out of the room he started.

"Do you not remember that he tried to kill you when you were human?" He growled at me.

"And do you not remember that you left me for another woman so your opinion doesn't concern me anymore?" I shot back.

"How stupid can you be? He can easily hurt you again; look what he has done since you've been in our lives. He's tried to kill you, he's ended his marriage with Alice and now he's with you? He can easily leave you too and then what will you do? Nothing, you will be all alone, just like you have been for the past seventeen years."

"Edward, I've tried being civilised with you and Tanya, I really have tried but you two just don't know how to stay out of someone else's business. Look if you haven't realised you broke _my _heart, you left _me_ for someone else and now your back in _my_ life trying to tell me what to do? Who do you think you are seriously, you have had a say in my life when we were together but you will never tell me what to do again."

"I'm just trying to look out for you."

Now I was pissed.

"How the hell are you trying to look out for me? Are you delusional? Stupid maybe? Did you hit your head really hard on another vampire so you've completely lost it? You're not trying to look out for me, what are you jealous?" I asked him.

"WHAT? Why would I be jealous? What is there to be jealous of?"

"Oh that your ex _'singer_' has now moved on and doesn't want anything to do with you."

"If that's what you want to think then feel free Bella."

"Or is it the fact that I'm so much happier than I ever was compared to when I was with you?"

* * *

**I just want to say a HUGE thank you to all the people that have reviewed this story.**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't replied to them buh I have read them! :D**

**You guys are truly amazing and I am so thankful to have great people like you reading my story (:**

**Btw sorry for the late update, pretty full on school holidays which is like new to me rofl **

**I'm like doing something every day with my cousins that I'm staying with so it gets pretty tiring.**

**You guys as the readers and me the writer are pretty lucky that I've been at my house since Monday night so I've been able to write this and get it out, but unfortunately I'm not going to be able to put up another chapter until hmmmm *thinks* late next week, maybe the week after? When I'm back at my house for a day or two then I'll post another chapter (:**

**Btw which me luck, I'm going for my Learners tomorrow, *Saturday* yay I pass, I really want to drive :D**

**Don't forget to review, I'm trying to get one hundred reviews which would be freakin' awesome considering this is the first story I've posted**

***Giggles* review and I'll give you some of my laughing gas hehe *giggles***

**o.O yes I'm out of it.**

**xo**

**P.s Its 12:21pm and i just got back from watching Twilight.**

**I have to admit it was pretty good, i enjoyed it (:**

**It kinda sucked how they cut out so much of the book and added little things in etc buh hey it had to happen**

**characters were good, of course no where near perfect like Alice being nearly as tall as Jasper, Rosalies mole etc buh all good (:**

**It was also funny at times when it wasnt supposed to be?**

**Question; Did anyone else laugh when Bella was being introduced to the Cullens at their home, and when she said hello to everyone Emmett waved at her with a knife?**

**I found that highlarious rofl**

**pity he didn't get much of a talking role, and what happened to that clip of him saying "she isnt one of us Edward?" did they cut that out or did i just tune out when he said that?**

**meh anyways this Authors note is extremely long so I'll end it here,**

**plus i have to wake up at 7 tomorrow morning and i'll probably fail my learners test because im so tired and out of it, meh**

**review children! :D**


	11. Chapter 11: I'll be waiting for you

**Chapter Eleven: I'll be waiting for you.**

* * *

"Bella, why would I be jealous of your happiness? Have you not seen me lately?" He asked.

"Unfortunately I have, but shall I refresh your memory? I can take other vampire's powers which includes yours and Jaspers power so with being an empath I can tell when you're actually happy and when you're faking it." I smirked when he cringed. _Yeah that's what I thought._

"Listen, if you want to ruin your life then fine, go for it but don't blame me when he hurts you and I'm saying I told you so."

I growled at him, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but Jasper isn't like you Edward." I glared at him and took Jaspers hand, leading him towards the backyard for some alone time. Well as alone as you can get with a house full of vampires. We sat down on the porch stairs and stared out into the night sky.

"Do you honestly think I would hurt you?" Jasper asked, breaking the silence.

I smiled, already knowing my answer. "Jasper, you've helped me through so much in such a little amount of time. You've been there for me unconditionally; you've become my best friend even after everything that has happened. Jasper I trust you with every fibre of my body, I trust you with my heart, my mind and my soul." I paused, smiling, "We're like Yin and Yang, sun to moon, strawberries to cream, fish to water, without the other they are lost, incomplete, nothing. You're my Yin and I'm your Yang." I finished.

He smiled at my little speech, but then got a mischievous glint in his eyes, "But I want to be Yang!" He sulked.

I laughed at his sudden burst of immaturity and gathered him into a tight hug.

"And to answer your question; no. You would never hurt me." Happiness radiated off of both of us and we rearranged ourselves so I was sitting in between his legs with my back to his chest. We sat like that for a few minutes until we heard low growls coming from inside the house. We rushed into the kitchen and saw Alice being held by Esme and Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie statue-still staring out the window and Tanya calming down Edward.

"What's going on?" I asked no-one in particular.

"She's coming." Was all Alice said.

My eyebrows furrowed, confused at her answer. I tapped into her power and was overcome by a vision.

_Growls could be heard all over the clearing, some louder than others._

_Looking around the clearing were the Cullen's, myself, Christopher, Sila, Matthew and the Denali's._

_All of a sudden the growls grew and Vampires could be smelt._

_The smell was familiar, disgustingly sweet like pomegranates and strawberries, followed by the scent of roses and something like daisies; very floral._

_Their faces could not be seen yet, they were too far away._

_Then I saw her hair, fiery red, blowing in the wind._

_Her face came into view and typically her face was pulled into a snarl._

_Julian was by her side snarling, just like his mate._

_They were followed by newborns. __**A lot **__of newborns; each one of them snarling just like their masters._

_I growled, my growl had to be the loudest out of everyone's because they all stopped and looked at me._

_I crouched and took off for that bitch, but was caught by something._

_I was growling profusely and trying to get myself out of the Vampires grip._

_He planted a chaste kiss on my neck and I instantly calmed down. _Jasper_ I thought._

_We all separated from our loved ones and got ready for battle._

_Victoria screeched, and set off, me as her target._

_The newborns ran to attack the rest, the Cullen's, Denali's and Christopher doing the same._

_Victoria was in my sight as she ran towards me._

_Every step getting closer to me, and I just stood there, waiting for her._

The vision ended, and I smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Edward growled.

"Because I finally get my revenge." I answered. That bitch that took my humanity, the one who taunted me while I was human, the one who deserves to be burned to ashes was coming for me; finally.

"Why would she come back for you? She changed you, what would she want?" Alice asked, growing frantic.

I nudged Jasper, he obeyed and started calming her down.

"Alice I don't know, but its Victoria, she probably rethought her decision to change me into a vampire and wants to kill me now." I answered, which was more than likely the truth.

"How many Vampires did she have with her in the vision?" Carlisle asked.

"There was Victoria and Julian, plus a whole bunch of newborns, I'd say twenty plus." I answered him.

"We cannot win against those odds. We will surely be killed."

"Carlisle in the vision there were us, Sila, Matthew, the Denali's and Christopher. I'm pretty sure that would be enough. We are all skilled in fighting, we know what we're doing. Jasper is extremely skilled in newborns, he can help us out a bit in understanding them more. We can do this. Just think of all those innocent people she's killed, and all the innocent lives she has changed into Vampires without their consent. I have my own personal vendetta against her for what she did to me, and no matter what I will kill her, even if it means I have to get through twenty newborns on my own, I do not care because I will go to any extent to get to her."

"Do you know when this will happen?"

"No." Alice and I answered.

"Then we will have to prepare as soon as possible. I'll go make some calls now, Bella can you call Sila and Matthew..." He paused. "Who's Christopher?" He asked, rather confused.

I laughed, "Remember that story I told you of how I discovered that I can copy other Vampires powers?" I asked, everyone nodded.

"Well Christopher is the Vampire that can read minds and project his thoughts to others."

"Ohhh." Was all that anybody said.

"Right, well I'll go call the Denali's then." We all watched as he made his way upstairs towards his study, no one saying a word.

"You're selfish you know that?"

"Edward don't you even start."

"No, your risking everyone's lives just for a personal vendetta, that's pretty damn selfish to me."

"Edward, am I forcing everyone to fight alongside of me? No, I'm not. It's their decision to do this, you all could have said no, but they didn't because that's what family does, stick together through thick and thin, but I guess you wouldn't know what family is would you?"

He got up from his seat and made his way towards me. I got up and we stood facing each other, low growls escaping us.

"Don't you dare say that I don't know what family is." He growled.

"Then don't you dare say that I'm selfish." I retorted.

We stared each other down, growling.

"One day, we'll all leave you again, just like we did seventeen years ago."

I shook my head. "Wrong." Was all I said then I lunged at him. He fell onto his back with me on top of him. He tried to get me off of him but not before I hooked him across the right side of his face. He threw me off and I landed on the table, breaking it. I quickly got up dusting myself off, I saw Tanya touching Edwards face, seeing if anything broke I guess. I smirked, finally getting a bit of satisfaction out of hitting him. He growled at me, getting ready to lunge at me again.

"You know, I've tried to be nice and respectful towards the two of you, but you don't know when to shut up."

He went to pounce on me but was tackled instead by Jasper. I stood there, watching the two fight; because of me. Jasper got in a few punches to the stomach and face until he jumped off and crouched in front of him.

"Don't you ever disrespect her in anyway, again. Or you won't just get a few punches here and there." Jasper threatened. He got up and walked towards me, smiling to show me everything was okay. He kissed my cheek and held my waist. I looked around and saw everyone's reaction to our little brawl; Emmett was clearly excited but also concerned because it was his family who were fighting. Rosalie was angry yet concerned same with Esme, Alice and Carlisle who had come back downstairs when he heard the fight.

"I'm sorry." I apologised to them, excluding Edward and Tanya.

"What for sweetheart?" Esme asked me.

"For disrespecting you guys like that, I should have never done what I did and I'm sorry that I didn't think before I acted."

She smiled. "Darling it's okay, but thank you for apologising to us we appreciate it."

Everyone slowly made their way out of the room. Carlisle to call the Denali's, Esme with some housework to do, Emmett and Rosalie to have some alone time which left only Jasper, Alice and myself.

"Bella, is Christopher a nice guy?" Alice asked.

"He is. He is very genuine, loving, loyal, caring. Why do you ask?" I looked towards her mischievously, wiggling my eyebrows.

She giggled and shook her head.

"Alice, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Oh nothing, just a few visions I've had." She said, skipping upstairs. I smiled, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

I turned towards Jasper who was sitting next to me on the couch, watching some baseball match on TV. I poked him in the arm and when he looked at me I waved my hand and smiled. I continued this for the next few minutes when he growled playfully at me, trying to growl his way into making me stop.

"That ain't working." I said, continuing to poke him. He was facing the TV but he was watching me from the corner of his eyes. I was about to poke him for the 49th time when he caught my finger and pushed me back into the couch.

"Now it's my turn." He smirked. Instead of just poking me he decided to tickle me, so I was rolling around on the couch in uncomfortable fits of laughter, some from me and some from Jasper who was controlling me with his power. Why I am still ticklish as a Vampire escapes me, I never even knew it was possible but hey, I guess it is.

"Okay, Okay truce!" I managed to get out in between giggles. Jasper was laughing along with me and we switched places so he was underneath me and I was squished in between him and the couch with my head resting on his chest.

"You're beautiful." He complimented me.

"So are you." I said to him, poking him in the chest yet again.

We lay together watching sports when I remembered I had to tell Sila and Matthew about Victoria and her goons. I took my phone out of my back pocket and texted Sila saying; _Alice had a vision. Victoria and Julian are coming here. Dunno when. Be ready for a fight gonna train soon. Speak to you two tomorrow, staying at the Cullen's house. Love you xo_

I closed my phone and resumed my position with Jasper. Two minutes later and my phone vibrated, signalling a text. It was from Sila saying; _Awesome, can't wait to beat that bitch. Kinda busy with Matt, glad you're not home now we can do it all over the house. Hehe love you too xo_

My eyes grew wide and I quickly replied; _NOT IN MY ROOM!_

Jasper saw me quickly and ferociously texting and looked at me, wide eyed.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked me.

"Telling Sila and Matthew not to mate in my bedroom!" I hissed at him.

He paused, looking slightly worried, but then lightened up and smirked.

"So since they can't 'mate' in your room, how about we 'mate' in your room?" I was completely caught off guard by his question. I looked at him with wide eyes and mouth slightly open, that seems to be happening a lot to people lately.

"Is that a yes?" Jasper asked, smiling.

I smiled sweetly at him, "How about I break you into tiny pieces right now and when you finally get yourself back together then we'll talk about it?"

"Awwwww, Bella-boo, my little schnookums, the apple of my eye..." He started but I cut him off.

"No."

"But sweetheart..."

"No."

"C'mon..."

"No."

"Will you let me fini..."

"No."

"Bella..."

"No."

"Isabell..."

"No."

He must have had enough of my negative remarks because he covered my mouth with his hand. I was smirking underneath his hand and looking deep into his beautiful eyes. He slowly removed his hands and replaced it with his mouth. It was a beautiful kiss, sweet, calm, loving. Not a kiss filled with passion and lust one with just plain love for one another. It was slow, all the way through. He lightly caressed my face while my arms snaked around his neck resting at the nape of his neck. The kiss started to grow as did our desire for one another. Jasper pulled me on top of him so I was straddling him while he was on his back. We broke the kiss and gazed into each other's eyes. I rested my forehead on his and my long brown hair curtained us in our intimate moment.

"You're absolutely beautiful Bella. I'm ashamed of myself for not taking the time when you were human to get to know you better." He admitted.

"It's okay, I forgive you." I replied playfully.

"So can we go mate now?" He asked smiling like a child at Christmas.

"You don't give up do you?"

"Never."

I smiled at him and returned to my previous position on the couch so we could continue to watch the television.

Today would have to be one of my best days.

Finding out Victoria is after me, finally smacking Edward upside the head and spending some precious time with Jasper; yeah today is pretty awesome.

* * *

**I'm sooooo sorry for the extremely late update!**

**School has been an ass, the only reason I'm updating now is because i've gone on school holidays**

**Plus my life was pretty fucked up for a while;**

**So i'm really sorry for not updating.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, i had written it a while ago just never got around to putting it up.**

**I'll start on the next chapter now because i started writing that a while ago too buh i might make some adjustments to it if it needs some.**

**Btw im on 103 reviews; you know how freakin' awesome that is!?**

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed, favourite'd, alerted etc i love you all :D**

**Yay review some more (:**

**xo**


End file.
